


The Backstory

by Feralremy



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Batman: Arkham (Video Games) Setting, Batman References, Canon: Batman: Arkham Origins (Video Game), Car Sex, Character Death, Complete, Creepy Roman Sionis, Creepy Victor Zsasz, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Named Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Post-Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn), Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 46,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feralremy/pseuds/Feralremy
Summary: Tiffany Ambrose.The only person Roman Sionis actually loved?Who is she? Why did she fall for Roman? Why did he fall for her?**This story is Rated R!!! This is your warning. This book contains matters that could be triggering to some. Including: Sexual Assault, language, abuse, murder, etc. Please do not read this if you are uncomfortable and can not handle reading about such things. These characters are villains. They are not meant to be romanticized.***This book is NOT cannon nor will it follow black masks real story line, it's a mixture of the comics, games, and recent Birds Of Prey movie.*Please Enjoy!
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel/Roman Sionis, Roman Sionis/Tiffany Ambrose, Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 4





	1. Strangers

"Everyone in Gotham has a story." The blonde smiled as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. 

Her martini glass had grown warm from her swishing it around in her hand. Only occasionally taking a sip from it. Her focus was completely on the man sitting across from her. Everything about him had her in a trance.

She didn't know who he was, but she knew that he was charming as hell and someone she could talk to for hours, which she had. The man leaned back in the booth and spread his arms out across the back.

He stared at the woman in front of him. He licked his lips and studied every feature of her body. He brought a glass of whiskey up to his mouth and slowly took a sip. He tilted his head slightly and smiled at the girl. "You're absolutely right." He leaned forward and placed his hand on top of hers. "I'd much rather hear yours though." The blonde chuckled and shook her head.

She took a sip of her drink and scrunched her nose. "I promise you don't. My life is nothing to get excited about. You on the other hand..." She set her drink down and slowly leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table, and her chin in her hands. "You look like you have plenty of stories." The man let out a deep chuckle, "I like you doll. What's your name?"  
_________________________________

Tiffany woke up flinching at the sunlight. She grabbed a fist full of the blanket that covered her body. She stopped for a moment and rubbed her hands down the blanket. It wasn't the same comforter she was used to. As her body started to wake up more, she realized that she also wasn't laying in her own twin sized mattress. With further examination, Tiffany noticed she wasn't in a bed at all. She was on a slick black couch.

In all honesty, it was actually much more comfortable than her bed. The blanket that covered her was soft, like a rabbit's ear. Between the couch and blanket, she felt like she was laying on a cloud. Despite being very comfy and wanting to lay there forever, Tiffany reluctantly sat up while rubbing her eyes. She flung her arms down into her lap and gave her eyes a moment to adjust. Once the room became in focus, her jaw dropped open.

"Holy shit." Her eyes gazed around the room as she took in the décor. It was a beautiful living area with what seemed like very expensive items scattered throughout the room.

Tiffany pulled herself off the couch and started walking around. Seemed like most of the décor was masks. All different kinds of masks from around the world. Some were beautiful, some not so much. There was one that caught her eye from the corner of the room. It was shiny and red, it's face was almost monster like but had so much beauty in it.

Just as she started stretching out her arm to touch it a voice roared through the room. "You break it, you buy it." Tiffany jumped back and turned to face the direction of the voice.

She immediately smiled when she saw who it was. "Roman right? Sorry I'm normally good with names, but not when there's alcohol involved." Roman stepped forward. He was wearing a white pinstriped suit.

He seemed to have a thing for fashion from what Tiffany could tell. "Yes, Roman Sionis. Nice to officially meet you doll." Roman took her hand and brought it up to his lips where he gently placed a kiss on it.

Tiffany blushed and let out a small giggle. "Thank you for taking care of me last night, and also putting me on the couch instead of your bed." Roman nodded and shrugged his shoulders, "I had to basically carry you in my arms up here. That wouldn't be any fun in bed. You wouldn't want to forget a night with me." Roman smirked as he turned on his heels and started walking away. "Feel free to stay as long as you need. There's money on the counter for a cab."

The whole cab ride home Tiffany couldn't get this man off her mind. Who was he? He's obviously someone very wealthy. Why did he help her out last night instead of letting her be someone else's problem? She knew she'd never forget him.

Roman Sionis.

What a name. What a man really. Tiffany fumbled with her lock before it finally popped unlocked and she practically fell into her apartment. As soon as she stepped one foot in she was greeted with a loud voice.

___________________________________

"Where the FUCK have you been?! I've been calling you all night. I almost called GCPD because I thought you were kidnapped!!" Tiffany couldn't help but laugh as she made her way down the hallway and into her room. "Kat I'm fine. Actually, I'm great! I'm really thankful that you're worried but I promise I'm a big girl." Kat followed close behind her and leaned against the door frame as she spoke, "You could've at least texted me 'getting dicked down ttyl!'"

Tiffany stripped out of her worn clothes and started grabbing new ones from the dresser. "It wasn't like that. Plus my phone died." Kat scrunched her eyebrows together and crossed her arms, "What do you mean?" Tiffany shrugged as she gathered her clothes, "I met this guy, he took me back to his place, and I crashed on his couch. That was it!" Kat shook her head as she threw out her arms. She walked over to the bed and plopped down onto it.

"So, a man. That had alcohol in his system. Took you to his place? And didn't try anything?!" Tiffany laughed and grabbed the towel that was hanging on her closet door, "That's exactly what happened. And Kat, his couch was probably as expensive as our apartment."

Kat raised her eyebrows as she crossed her legs on the bed, "So he's got money? Are you gonna see him again?" Tiffany shrugged as she exited the bedroom, "All I know about him is his name." Kat leaned forward on the bed and yelled out, "Well who the fuck is he?!"

Tiffany bit the inside of her lip and smiled to herself. She called out down the hallway back to Kat, "Roman."

Silence.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face her bedroom. The pause was too long. Kat always had something to say, "You good K?" She watched as Kat slowly exited the bedroom and met her gaze. "Roman what?" Tiffany tilted her head slightly and raised an eyebrow as she spoke, "I don't really remember. Roman... S-" Kat cut her off with a serious look on her face. "Sionis. Roman Sionis."

Tiffany smiled and nodded her head quickly, "Yes! That's it! Do you know him?" Kat shook her head and slowly walked towards Tiffany, "No. I've heard of him though. Roman Sionis is feared in Gotham." Tiffany scoffed and rolled her eyes, "You're seriously the most dramatic person ever Kat. Everyone is "feared" in Gotham. I've never heard of him before. Why is he feared? What did he do?" Kat wrinkled her eyebrows together and shook her head, "I'm serious Tiff. He's not a good person. Just ask around, I'm sure you could fine plenty of stories."

Tiffany stared at her friend in silence. She couldn't figure out if this was some sort of joke or not. She turned back around ready to walk back into the bathroom. She quietly said under her breath, "Fuck off." As she closed the door behind her.


	2. You Own This Place?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiffany and Kat have a night out to take a beat. Lucky for them, they find themselves at a club where the owner is extra friendly.

"I'm serious Tiff. You need to be careful around him. I've heard some nasty stories." It had been at least two weeks since Tiffany had her little sleep over at Roman's house. "Kat. Drop it. I've told you over and over again. I literally have never heard of him until I met the guy. He didn't seem that dangerous to me!" Tiffany zipped up her shoes and stood up to look at herself in the mirror.

Girls night out was always one of her favorite nights. Plus ever since the whole Roman incident, things in the house have been tense. They both needed to loosen up.

Kat has always been the uptight one. She's been that way since they met in high school. She was the one who needed a plan, a schedule. Tiffany loosened her up.

That's why they made such a good team. They balanced each other out. Tiffany walked out into the living room to see Kat standing by the door, bag in hand. "I'm just saying Tiff. The things I've heard around town about Roman Sionis aren't things to just ignore. You know people are saying he's..." She looked around the room, just to double check and make sure it was really only them. "Black Mask." Tiffany rolled her eyes. "There's no way. You didn't have a conversation with him. Roman is a charmer for sure. You really think black mask would be that charming?"

Kat turned and reached for the door, "Look. I'm not telling you how to live your life, I'm just saying to watch your back is all. There are some real psycho's in Gotham."

________________________________

The loud music echoed through the air. The girls were a few drinks in and Kat was finally starting to let loose, maybe a little too much. "C'mon Tiff!! Let's go dance! You always say I need to let loose!" Tiffany raised her glass and let out a chuckle, "You know I don't dance! You go out and have fun though. You deserve it." Kat shrugged and made her way to the dance floor. It didn't take her long to find some guy to grind on.

Tiffany laughed and shook her head. She actually did enjoy to dance. But, when she was out with Kat, she liked her to get all the attention possible. She also knew she'd have to hang back and sober up to be the DD.

Tiffany jumped slightly as her concentration got broken by a voice. "Here's another martini for you ma'am." Tiffany looked up at the young waitress and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't order another drink." The cocktail waitress smiled and pointed behind her shoulder to the bar, "Actually the owner had me bring it over for you. His treat." She winked and off she went. Tiffany looked at the drink and then her eyes started to roam around the club.

"The owner?" She said to herself. "Who the hell even owns this place?" Next thing she knew she felt an arm wrapped around her waist and a body sitting down next to her in then booth. She felt a warm breath against her ear, "Your friend looks awfully lonely out there." Tiffany felt chills cover her entire body. She smiled and bit down on her lip slightly. "Roman."

Tiffany examined the man from head to toe. His fashion was honestly better than hers. He was wearing a white suit with shiny silver boot. He had black gloves with what looked like his initials on them. "You know it's rude to ignore a drink from someone right?" Tiffany giggled and looked at the man sitting next to her. "She said it's from the owner of this club. I have no idea who even owns this place." Roman leaned back in the seat and smirked.

"So if you knew who the owner was you'd accept it?" She shrugged, "I suppose so. But, what if it's been drugged." Roman laughed and started unbuttoning his gloves, "I promise you there's no drugs that come into my club without my knowledge doll. I can guarantee that all you have there is a regular martini." Tiffany's jaw dropped down slightly as she watched the man, "Wait- You own this place?"

Roman smiled at her and held out his hand. "Come dance with me doll. Can't let your friend have all the fun, can we?"

Tiffany stared at his hands for a few moments. She picked up the full drink and gulped it down. Roman laughed at her actions and helped her up as she placed her hand in his. He guided her onto the dance floor.

As soon as she stepped foot on the floor she could feel the heat from all the sweaty bodies. She looked at Roman, "I'm really not drunk enough for this." Roman placed is hands on either sides of her hips and gently pulled her close.

He brought his lips down to her ear. She could feel his lips grazing the side of her ear as he spoke, "Just feel the music. Move your body in anyway you want. These people are so drunk they won't even notice you." Tiffany nodded and tried her best to take his advice. She started moving her hips to the rhythm of the music.

Roman pulled her closer and moved his body in the same motion as her. It wasn't long before the gap between them was closed. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his arms rested on her hips.

"Roman, can I ask you something?" Roman tilted his head slightly and nodded. Tiffany looked up at him, "When you took me home the other night, how come you just let me sleep on the couch? You- You didn't try to do anything with me." Roman chuckled and took her hand in his. He brought her arm over her body and spun her around then pulled her back in close to his body.

"What kind of man do you think I am?" He spun her back out and put his hand on her lower back and dipped her low to the ground. The two were face to face and he looked her in the eyes, "Plus, like I told ya before. You wouldn't want to forget a night with me." He smirked at her and gave her a wink before pulling her back up.

Tiffany looked at him with amazement on her face. She really couldn't believe that this man was real. 

She knew Kat was wrong.

Roman and Tiffany stood there for what felt like hours just staring at each other. Tiffany was about to open her mouth to say something when she got cut off by a hand grabbing her arm and spinning her around. Kat was standing in front of her and was very obviously upset about god knows what. "We're fucking leaving." Kat grabbed Tiffany's hand and started to try and drag her from the floor. "Whoa Kat, wait! What the hell happened?"

Kat stopped and pointed at a random dude within the crowd. "That fucking asshole won't leave me alone. His hands have been over me all night and he's being a fucking creep." At this point Roman stepped forward. He lifted his hand and whistled, "Victor." A shorter man with blonde hair and what looked like scars all over his body walked towards Roman. "Boss."

Roman pulled the man close and whisper in his ear. The man nodded and quickly turned and walked towards what looked like the bouncers. He pointed at the man in the crowd and the two larger men pushed their way through the people and escorted the man out.

Kat and Tiffany stood back and just watched the whole scene play out. Once the bouncers took off with the man, Roman stepped forward and held out his hand towards Kat. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Roman."

Kat stared at the man in front of her. She slowly turned her head to face Tiffany. "Roman... Sionis?" Tiffany looked at Kat and nodded slowly. Kat looked back at Roman and slowly took his hand. "I'm Kat." She didn't have any expression on her face so Tiffany couldn't read what was going through her friends mind.

Roman had a smile on his face as she shook his hand, "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Kat shook her head, "No. But I've heard plenty of you." Tiffany cleared her throat, "I'm going to get another drink. Would either of you like to join?"

Roman looked at her, "Of course, have whatever you want doll. It's on the house." Kat scoffed, "I don't think you can just assume that the owner is going to give us free drinks." Tiffany laughed and pointed at Roman, "I think he can when he's the owner." Kat raised her eyebrows and turned towards the bar, "Never mind. Thanks Roman." Tiffany laughed and shook her head as she looked back at Roman, "Thank you. For helping Kat out with that guy... and for the drinks."

Roman placed his hand on her lower back and whispered in her ear, "Anytime doll."


	3. Mr. Fancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiffany gets spoiled on her first date.

Tiffany bounced her leg as she sat on the couch. She kept her eyes glued to the clock on the wall. She held her phone in her hand just waiting for it to vibrate. Roman had sent flowers to her apartment with a note that read, "Saturday. -R" At least she hoped they were from him. They exchanged phone numbers at the club last week and had been talked nonstop.

Kat had finally warmed up to him, not much, but enough for Tiffany to feel okay going on a date with him. It'd been a long time since Tiffany had gone out on an actual date. Kat forced her to go on a few double dates every once in awhile, but it was always super awkward.

Now here she was, waiting like a teenage girl, for a boy to pick her up. Kat turned the corner and laughed, "He'll be here soon. Calm down. You're just going to stress yourself more about it." Tiffany didn't move a muscle. Her eyes still stuck on the clock and her hand wrapped around the phone. "What if I fuck something up. I barely know this guy and I'm about to go on an actual one on one date with him." Kat sat down on the couch and faced Tiffany.

"Look Tiff. I know I freaked you out the other night when I said I was worried about him. But, don't let me get inside your head. I think he might be really good for you. You know I'm always going to worry about you. But, that's just because you're my best friend." Tiffany snapped her head over at looked at Kat, "What if I'm not good enough?"

Kat pushed her eyebrows together and wrapped her friend in a hug. "You're insane. He obviously likes you or else he wouldn't have asked you on a date. Plus, if he breaks your heart, we'll wreck his club." Tiffany nodded and returned the embrace. Her phone vibrated in her hand. She quickly pulled back and looked down at the message. "He's here." Kat grabbed her arms and pulled Tiffany up. "Go!! Text me if you need anything. Have fun."

The car ride was silent. It wasn't awkward, but it was silent.

Tiffany watched out the window and counted the buildings as they passed them by. She soon realized she was in a part of town she'd never been to before. The buildings were taller, the shops were nicer, the area was richer. Tiffany moved her head to look over at Roman.

"Where are you taking me?" He smiled at her and grabbed her hand with his. "I was wondering when you were going to ask." She looked down at their hands and felt her cheeks grow red. She smiled softly and looked back out the window. "That doesn't answer my question." Roman laughed and raised an eyebrow as he spoke, "You don't trust me or something?" Tiffany shook her head and laughed, "It's not that! I'm just curious is all." Roman nodded, "Relax doll. You're going to love this place." Not long after their conversation, Roman pulled the car up to the front of a beautiful restaurant.

Tiffany was in awe of how beautiful the building was. She didn't even notice Roman got out of the car, until he pulled her door open. He extended his hand for her to take. Tiffany took his hand and got out of the car, she was still mesmerized by the building in front of her. She smiled and looked to Roman, "Are we seriously eating here?" Roman smirked at her and nodded, "Yes. We're actually a little late for our reservation too." He placed his hand in hers and guided her to the entrance. As soon as they walked through the doors of the building Tiffany gasped, "Holy shit." Roman laughed and looked at her, "I'm guessing you're not used to fine dining?" Tiffany shook her head. "The closest I've ever been to a place like this is Caesar's Palace in Vegas."

The walls were marble and were lined with gold. There were gold decorations sprinkled throughout the restaurant as well. The ceiling was so tall it made Tiffany feel like an ant. The lights were dimmed and every table had a candle to light up all the faces. They approached the host stand and were greeted with a smile, "Mr. Sionis, your table is waiting for you. Right this way." Roman gently tugged on Tiffany's hand as if to remind her to follow. She was taking in all of her surroundings.

As they walked through the rows of tables, Tiffany noticed all the eyes on her. She heard the whispers and saw the faces. Eventually they got seated in a booth at the back of the restaurant.

There was a bottle of red wine already sitting on the table. It had two glasses next to it and was ready to be opened. The table cloth had red rose petals scattered around it. Tiffany giggled as she slid into the booth. She watched Roman as he sat down across from her. She crossed her arms on the table and leaned forward, "Okay. How many girls have you brought here?"

Roman smiled and looked over to the waitress as she approached the table. "You can go ahead and open that bottle, we'll need a few minutes before we order." The waitress smiled and nodded, "Yes sir, Mr. Sionis." The waitress opened the bottle and pored the wine into both glasses. She sat the bottle back down on the table and left.

Tiffany grabbed her glass and took a sip from it. She raised her eyebrows and looked at the bottle. Roman chuckled and grabbed his glass, "You look surprised." Tiffany picked up the bottle and read the label as she spoke, "I don't usually like wine. But, this one is very delicious."

Roman smiled and took a sip from his glass. "It's one of my favorites." Tiffany smiled softly at him, "I didn't think you were much of a wine drinker." Roman tilted his head and leaned back in the booth, "I'll drink anything. I'm not picky." Tiffany raised her eyebrows and leaned forward on her elbows as she took a sip, "That brings back the real question. How many girls have you brought here?"

Roman smirked at her and stretched his left arm out onto the back of the booth. "You." Tiffany laughed and rolled her eyes, "You know I'm not dumb right?"

Roman licked his lips and leaned forward, "I'm very well aware." Tiffany softly smiled at him, "I'm also not one to get jealous very easily. I promise you can tell me." Roman reached out and laid his hand on top of hers, "I am telling you. You're the only woman I've ever brought here."

Tiffany didn't move. She stared at him in shock. She felt her cheeks turn red and she bit the inside of her lip. "Oh. I just thought since the staff seemed to know you so well... I-I don't really know what I was thinking. I'm sorry."

Roman chuckled and leaned back once again in the booth, "It's okay doll. The staff knows me because I meet some colleagues here usually once a week. We basically own the joint." Tiffany giggled and took a sip from her wine, "Are there any places in Gotham you don't own?" Roman raised an eye brow and smirked, "No."

_______________________________

"That was the best dinner I've ever had."

Tiffany slid into the car seat and watched Roman as he closed her door. He walked around to the drivers side and made his way into his own seat. He looked over at Tiffany. She studied the features on his face. He really was very handsome.

He was very well built, he had such a sharp jawline, and his eyes. Tiffany felt like she could get lost in his eyes for days. There was just something about him. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something about him that she couldn't avoid.

It was like she was constantly being drawn to him. "You know it's rude to stare." Tiffany shook her thoughts away and turned her head to look out the window, "I'm sorry. You're just nice to look at." Roman laughed and shrugged, "In that case, please continue." Tiffany smiled and looked back over to him, "Thank you for tonight." The car stopped and Roman opened his door, "Nights not over yet."

Tiffany looked forward and realized where they were. "You brought me to your club?" Roman softly held her hand as he walked her up to the front door. When they approached the door Roman held it open for her, "Is that a problem?"

Tiffany giggled and shook her head as she thanked him. When she turned the corner she was surprised to see how empty the building was. She stopped in her tracks and turned to meet Romans gaze, "Why is it so empty?" Roman walked behind the bar and started making drinks for both of them, "I figured we could use a little quiet time." Tiffany smiled softly at him and shifted her gaze to focus on the empty club.

She was taking in all the scenery. It really felt like a different place without a bunch of sweaty drunks everywhere. She noticed the statues that sat around each corner, the blood red color of the walls, and noticed the mask theme. Of course she knew it was the name of the club, but thinking back to being inside Romans apartment, she couldn't help but be a little curious.

"You really have a thing for masks huh?" Tiffany hopped up onto the bar stool and watched as Roman prepared them drinks. Roman smirked and focused on the drinks in front of him, "I find beauty in them." Tiffany watched as Roman placed a martini in front of her, "Are you sure it's not like a... kink thing?" Roman raised an eyebrow and placed this dishes off to the side, "Do you want it to be a kink thing?" Tiffany swore she saw a glimmer in his eyes.

She brought the cold glass up to her lips and took a sip, "I'm not saying I'd be opposed to it. But, I was a little curious." Roman made his way around the bar holding his glass of scotch in his hand. He took a seat next to Tiffany and leaned back against the bar, "She's kinky. Definitely noted." Tiffany blushed as she gave him a nudge with her elbow.

Roman took a drink, "I really just think they're interesting. They all usually have this history behind them. Plus, they're beautiful." He sat his glass on the bar and leaned closer to Tiffany, "I like beautiful things." Tiffany stayed looking forward and took another sip from her glass. She felt him run a finger down the side of her arm, "I like to own them. Feel like I have something nobody else in the world does." She felt him lean closer. She felt the warmth of his breath as he whispered in her ear, "I like to be in control." Tiffany felt a shiver down her spine. She blushed and bit the inside of her lip.

Tiffany shifted in her chair and turned to place her half empty drink on the bar. As she went to turn back around she realized she was face to face with Roman. His eyes were dark. She couldn't tell if they were filled with lust or with power. Either way she couldn't seem to get herself to look away. Roman looked over to her glass and examined the stick of olives that sat in the liquid. He gently picked up the stick and brought it to Tiffany's lips.

"You didn't eat your olives. That's the best part of a martini." Tiffany raised an eyebrow and looked at the olives, then back to Roman. "I'm not a huge olive fan." Roman grabbed one of the olives off of the stick and popped it in his mouth, "You'll like these. They're the best olives in town." Tiffany smiled and leaned forward more. The only thing really separating the two was the one olive left on the stick.

Roman grabbed the olive between his fingers and slowly brought it up to her lips. Tiffany watched the olive as it met her lip. She slowly parted them just enough for Roman to slide it in her mouth. She rolled the olive back in her mouth with her tongue, and took the tip of his finger in between her lips. She sucked slightly while looking up at him through her eyelashes.

He just stayed staring at her. Didn't even flinch a bit. She pulled her mouth back and chewed down on the olive, "You're right. That was pretty delicious. I'd love to try more." Roman's tongue shot out and licked his bottom lip. He had a slight smirk on his face as he leaned forward, almost closing the gap between the two. "I can give you all the olives in the world, doll." Tiffany smiled and was about to open her mouth to say something, she was quickly cut off by Roman smashing his lips against hers.


	4. Just Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Smut Smut

Tiffany's arms wrapped around his neck and she laced her fingers in his black hair. In one swift move he scooped his hands under her thighs and lifted her onto the bar top. Roman stood and placed himself in-between her legs. He kissed her slowly and ran his hand up the outside of her thigh.

Every move he made felt slow, like he was making sure to feel every inch of her skin.

She grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him closer to her, closing any space that was once there. Roman moved from her lips and kissed down her jawline and onto her neck. Tiffany let her head fall to the side as she let out a soft moan.

She had her fingers laced in his hair and gave it a small tug. Roman kissed his way up her neck and nibbled on her ear lobe. He whispered softly in her ear, "Follow me. I know a much better place for this to continue." His voice was deep and filled with lust. Tiffany pushed him off of her and hopped down from the bar, "Let's go."

Tiffany followed closely behind Roman as they walked up the stairs. They soon approached a big red door. Roman glanced at Tiffany behind him and threw her a wink. She scanned the door and looked at Roman, "Is this your torture chamber?"

Roman spoke as he started to open the door, "No, you don't get to see that... yet." Tiffany rolled her eyes and giggled as she watched the door open. She let out a small gasp as she took her surroundings. The room once again was decorated with different masks and statues. Tiffany walked down the hall into the living room taking in every single decoration on her way.

"I- Do you live here too?" Roman leaned against the doorway from the hall to the living room. "Kind of. I have different places around town. The last place I took you to is my main home. I keep this one to keep an eye on the club." Tiffany turned to look at him, "Who are you?" Roman scoffed and walked towards her. He gently touched her face and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

Tiffany stared up at him not saying a word. She couldn't tell if she was in awe, scared, or safe. She felt so many different emotions when around Roman. He slowly bent his neck down slightly to meet his lips with hers once again. He took both his hands and slid them down either side of her body.

Once his hands met her waist, he pulled her into him rather roughly. She groaned into the kiss as she felt his hands grab beneath her ass and lift her up. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist.

He carried her over to the couch, never breaking the kiss. He sat down on the couch with her on top of him. She pushed herself down onto his crotch and he moaned into her mouth. He brought his hands up to the zipper on the back of her dress and unzipped it slowly. She lightly bit down on his lip and tugged. Roman laced his fingers through her long blonde hair and pulled on it.

Hard.

She let out a moan as he pulled down the straps of her dress and kissed from her neck to her chest. Tiffany pushed him back into the couch and stood up. She let her dress fall off.

Roman studied every inch of her body as he watched her step out of the dress. His eyes grew darker and darker the longer he stared at her. She quickly made her way back over to him and straddled him. She kissed down his neck and tugged at his suit jacket. She kissed up to his ear and whispered, "C'mon Romy. You just gonna let me be the only one naked?"

Roman moaned and brought his hand up and wrapped it around her throat. He squeezed as he spoke, "I like to take things slow doll." He licked up her neck and got close to her ear, "Always have to leave them coming back for more. " In one quick move Tiffany was suddenly underneath Roman. He slowly dragged a finger down her chest, around her breast, and down to her stomach. He stopped just above her panty line. 

He hooked a finger in the side of her panties and slowly started to pull them down. He kissed down her neck and to her chest. He stopped and looked up at her, "You're fucking beautiful." She smiled down at him, "So hurry up and fuck me." Roman chuckled and kissed his way back up her neck.

His finger traced up the inside of her thigh. He placed a finger on her clit and slowly started to rub it. Tiffany let out a moan and slightly arched her back to get more pressure. Roman took his other hand and pushed down on her hips to keep her in place. "Sorry doll, I don't do things that quick around here." Roman added more pressure and more speed. He removed his hand from her hip and bent back down to kiss her neck.

He spoke in-between kisses, "I need you to think of nothing but me." He slowly inserted a finger inside her and she let out a moan. It had been so long since she had any kind of physical touch. Tiffany wanted to rip his clothes off him and take him right now.

He inserted another finger and this time her back arched unintentionally. He was still at her ear, "I need you to think of nothing but fucking me." Tiffany moaned as he placed his thumb on her clit. At this point she couldn't hold any sounds in. She wasn't one known for making noises, but holy shit how could she not.

He slowly moved his fingers in and out of her. She could feel his warm breath against her ear. Soon his other hand finds its way to her breast. He gives it a squeeze and she clenched around his fingers. She looked up at him with lust in her eyes, "Please Roman. I need you." Roman started thrusting his fingers in and out of her at a faster pace. His thumb working circles on her clit. "Good. I like it when you beg. I can't wait to see what you look like on your knees." Tiffany moaned loudly and grasped onto Romans bicep.

"Fuck Roman!" She tried to bounce on his fingers to get even more friction, but he wouldn't allow it. He was playing her like a violin. He was controlling every move. He was telling her body what to do and she didn't have any control of it.

"Easy doll. You'll get to come when I tell you to." He brought his hand back up around her throat and started to apply pressure to it. Tiffany rolled her head back and moaned. "Good you like that. Better get used to it. I like to be in control of things around here." Tiffany's thoughts were zooming. Her head was so clouded she couldn't even think straight.

All she could focus on was Roman edging her. All she wanted to do was come. She moaned out his name before looking up at him. "Please Roman. I'll do anything you want. Please let me come."

Roman smirked down at her and moved his hand around her throat up ever so slightly. He brought two fingers up to her lips and pushed them open, "Suck." Tiffany did as she was told. She heard Roman moan quietly as he finally picked up the pace once again.

His fingers still had a hint of olive on them. She swirled her tongue around his fingers and he moaned in return. She bucked her hips and tried her best to keep rhythm with Romans fingers. His thumb circling her clit while his two fingers curled inside her. The closer she got the harder she sucked down on Romans fingers.

If his fingers weren't blocking the noises from her mouth, they'd be ungodly.

Roman picked up the speed just a little bit more. Tiffany's eyes rolled back into her head as her back arched high. Her muffled screams mixed with his moans were music to each other's ears. Roman removed his fingers from her mouth. Her chest rising and falling in quick motions, trying to catch her breath.

They both stayed still for a few moments. Neither of them said a word. Tiffany was still dizzy, coming down from her high. Roman finally removed his fingers from inside her and brought them up to his mouth.

He sucked her juices off his fingers and licked his lips after. "Can't wait until I get a real taste." Tiffany smirked and looked up at him, "You mean this isn't a one night stand?" Roman looked at her, "You wouldn't be able to handle a one night stand. Like I said, I want to be all you think of. And I will be." He wasn't really wrong.

Tiffany was already thinking about the next time. About how he made her feel. 

The different things he could do to her. 

"I guess we'll just wait and see."


	5. Nickname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat wants to know every little detail while Tiffany can't get Roman from her head.

Tiffany slowly turned her key and quietly pushed the door open. She jumped slightly when she saw Kat sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Fuck Kat. It's like three in the morning, why are you awake?!" Kat turned the lamp on next to her and crossed her arms, "The real question is why are you getting home so late?" Tiffany rolled her eyes and leaned her back against the door so she could take her heels off. "You literally know that I was on a date. We just got a little caught up is all."

Tiffany set her purse down on the floor and plopped down next to Kat. "Yeah, caught up on his dick!" Tiffany laughed and shook her head, "We didn't have sex."

Kat playfully hit Tiffany in her arm and rolled her eyes, "Girl, you got home at three in the morning. Your makeup is rubbed off and your hair looks like shit. Don't give me that bullshit!" Tiffany shrugged, "I never said things didn't happen. I just said we didn't have sex."

Kat raised an eyebrow and leaned back on the couch, "Let me guess, you gave him head, he said it was the best he's ever had, and now he's gonna delete your number and never talk to you again." Tiffany stared at her friend with concern on her face, "Kat. Are you okay? How many times has that happened?!" Kat puckered her lips and shrugged, "Five. But, that's basically what happened right?" Tiffany shook her head quickly and laughed, "No."

She bit the inside of her lip while looking back on the night, "We went to dinner as this beautiful restaurant. You would've loved it. It's very much your style. Anyway, then we went to the club and he uh..." Kat leaned forward and motioned with her hand for Tiffany to continue. "Fuck dude. All he did was stick two fingers inside me and I was putty in his hands. I don't think I've ever had an orgasm like that."

Kat's jaw dropped and her mouth curved into a smile, "Yes bitch! That's the kind of dirty shit I want to hear about." Tiffany laughed and rolled her eyes, "Honestly, It was really weird to have a guy do something for me for once. I'm not complaining by any means! But, I just sort of let him take control. He was dominating, yet kind at the same time. It was all really surreal."

Kat's smile slowly faded into a yawn. She stretched her arms, "Well I'm glad one of us is getting some kind of action. But, it's way passed my bedtime. I'm glad you had fun Tiff. You definitely deserved a night out."

Tiffany softly smiled at her, "Thanks Kat. Go get some sleep." She nodded as she stood up, "You to- hey. Why didn't you stay the night with him?" Kat turned and looked back at her friend.

Tiffany shrugged, "I guess we both kind of agreed not to do that yet." Kat turned back around and started to make her way to her bedroom, "I'm still cautious of him Tiff. You should be too."

______________________________

Tiffany laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She replayed the night over and over. She thought about how good Roman looked in his suit. He was always wearing a suit. She thought back to the club and remembered all the decorations.

The masks.

Not super uncommon to collect, but also not something people usually have that many of. His house, his club, his apartment, who knows where else he has a storage of them.

Tiffany's train of thought got broken by the sound of her phone vibrating on her bedside table. She flinched at the light and reached over to grab it. She slid her finger across the screen and saw a text from Roman.

"Thinking about me yet?"

Tiffany smiled and rolled her eyes, "Cocky much?" She stared at the message for a second before responding.

"You wish. I'm still dreaming about that food."

"I'll take you there anytime you want doll. Hey, I meant to tell you something tonight."

Tiffany softly bit the inside of her cheek and scrunched her eyebrows together. She had a knot in her stomach. But, she got that anytime she talked to Roman. Her thumbs danced in circles in front of her phone screen while she gathered her thoughts.

"Uh oh, am I in trouble?"

She watched the bubbles pop up as Roman was typing. She brought her thumb to her mouth and nervously bit on her fingernail.

"No."  
"You called me something tonight that I've never heard. I liked it."

Tiffany giggled quietly to herself and ran her tongue over her bottom lip. She started thinking about what she could've called him. She doesn't remember saying anything out of the ordinary. She nibbled on her fingernail while she tried to remember. Then, it hit her.

"Romy? Seriously? Nobody has ever called you that?"

"No. I liked it though." 

She thought it was a little strange that nobody has ever called him that before. She shrugged to herself and smiled.

"If that's what you want me to call you, I think I can manage that."

"Don't make it a habit, but I'll allow it at times. Oh, and another thing. You may refer to me as "sir" in the bedroom."

Tiffany stared at the message. Seems a little too controlling for her taste. But, she really didn't mind it coming from him. He was absolutely hypnotizing. She could say how she really felt over text, but it'd be a whole different story in person. As far as referring to him as "sir," well... she was actually really into that.

"Yes sir, Romy."

"Goodnight doll."

The phone screen went black and Tiffany set her phone back on the table. She sighed and threw her head down onto her pillow.

What was it about this man.

He's so mysterious, yet such an open book. She thought about how he didn't have sex with her the first night they met. Also, how he didn't have sex with her tonight.

She just wasn't used to guys really focusing on her instead of themselves. Maybe Roman actually cared about her. He seemed to be pretty interested in her. He paid close attention anytime she talked. He was sweet to her and took care of her.

She took a moment and thought about what it'd be like to be in a serious relationship with Roman. She smiled to herself and rolled over onto her side. He was someone she saw in her future for sure. 

Now she just needed to figure him out a little more.


	6. You Don't Need Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiffany meets Roman's bestie and regrets it.

It had been almost a month since Roman and Tiffany's first date.

The two have been pretty much inseparable since.

They hadn't really put a label on their relationship, but it was known around Gotham that they were together.

They both seemed pretty content with how things were going. Still no sex, which Kat seemed weirdly interested in. But, they did sneak away any moment they could to have some fun.

Kat was still wary of Roman but she kept her comments to herself. Romans best friend on the other hand, always had something to say about Tiffany.

Victor Zsasz.

Victor is an interesting person. Tiffany wasn't quite sure what to think about him but he was constantly around Roman, so she just learned to deal.

Victor made his feelings towards Tiffany very clear from the beginning. She always has it playing on a loop in her head.

____________________________

It happened about three weeks ago. She walked into the club to stop by and say hi to Roman. When she rounded the corner into the main area, she felt an arm wrap around hers. She was a little surprised when she looked over and saw Victor standing by her side and not Roman.

He smirked at her and started walking with her, "We haven't officially met. I'm Victor Zsasz." Tiffany smiled awkwardly and tried to pull her arm out from under his. He kept a tight hold on her as he pulled her forward. "You're here for the boss right? Oh, I'm sorry. I mean Mr. Sionis." Tiffany tilted her head slightly and nodded.

Victor pulled her across the dance floor and finally stood still next to her. He grabbed her face in his free hand and squeezed her cheeks, "Check this out." He moved her head to the right side of where they were standing.

There she saw Roman, sitting in a booth full of women, groping and flirting with him.

Tiffany pulled her head away and looked at Victor, "Look. I see what you're trying to do and it's not going to work. He's a club owner. He's here almost every night and knows almost everyone. Plus, we're not even really official. He can do whatever he wants." Victor laughed. Tiffany felt her skin crawl at the sound of it.

Something about this guy just felt... off.

He slid his arm from off of hers and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Just remember, You're the flavor of the month. He'll play with you for awhile, just like a shiny new toy. Then, you'll be forgotten. Thrown onto the ground, and buried. Just. Like. That." Victor snapped his fingers on the last word. Tiffany swallowed and took a deep breath.

She wasn't going to let this man she didn't even know get to her. She pulled her dress down just a tad bit more to show off more of her cleavage. She fluffed up her hair and stood up tall. She glanced over at Zsasz, "We'll see about that." She standing standing tall and quickly made her way over to Roman.

As Tiffany approached the table she kept her eyes locked on Roman. She could feel the glares from the other women, but they didn't bother her. Roman saw her and immediately sat up and smirked at her.

His eyes roamed her body and his tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip, "Miss Ambrose you look absolutely stunning tonight." Tiffany smirked at him and shrugged, "You don't look too bad yourself Romy." Roman glared up at her and slid out of the booth.

"Sorry ladies, I have to go. Please enjoy the rest of your night." Tiffany smiled at him and dragged a finger down his chest, "Oops. Did I make you mad?" Roman rested his hand on her waist and roughly pulled her closer to him.

He kissed the side of her head and whispered in her ear, "Upstairs. Now." Tiffany giggled and threw a look over to Victor who was watching the whole interaction. She winked at him and she disappeared upstairs with Roman.

___________________________

Today, Tiffany sat at the bar top while Roman made his rounds greeting guests at the club.

Victor sat down in the stool next to her with a grin on his face. His presence alone made a shiver go down her spine. She didn't acknowledge him, she continued to face forward and take a sip from her drink.

Victor motioned at the bartender, "Get the lady and I some shots. She's going to need it." Tiffany rolled her eyes and sat her glass down on the bar.

She looked over at him, "Victor. Let's not play games. I know you don't like me, why buy me a shot?" Victor smirked and placed the shot in front of her, "Oh come on Tiff. I'm just trying to show the boss's girl a good time." Tiffany glared at him.

Something didn't seem right.

"What do you want?" Tiffany looked at Victor and at the shot glass in front of her. Victor picked up his glass and motioned for her to do the same, "I'll tell you after you take that." Tiffany rolled her eyes and quickly picked up the shot.

In one swift movement she threw back the liquid into her mouth and slammed the glass back onto the bar. She scrunched her face and blew out a breath. She looked over to Victor, "There. Happy?" Victor shrugged and played with the empty glass on the bar. "Not as happy as the boss was last night."

Tiffany raised an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly, "What do you mean?"

Victor placed the second shot in front of her as he continued to spin the empty glass on the bar. He looked at her, "With the noises I heard coming from his room last night, I figured you'd know exactly what I mean." Victor smirked and started spinning the glass faster on the bar.

Tiffany turned around in her chair and scanned the room for Roman, "I wasn't here last night. You know damn well I wasn't here Victor. I told you already, I don't care what Roman does. I'm not his girlfriend."

Victor looked over at her. He took his finger and ran it down the side of her arm. He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "If it makes you feel better, I like the sound of your moans better." Tiffany stopped her search and looked over at him.

He was still spinning the glass on the table with his other hand. She slammed her hand on top of it to make it stop. She glared at him, "You're fucking disgusting Victor. Why the fuck would you say that to me?"

Victor smirked and looked at her hand, then back to her. "I'm just telling you what I think. But, you are too much of a tease." Tiffany raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Victor leaned closer to her, "The way you dress, act, talk. All of it. It drives men wild. Even Roman sees it. That's why he's taking his time with you. He's using you as a way to distract his clients. They drool all over you and then he lets them know you're his. Well, kind of his. He'd probably let any of them fuck you if they just asked. You'd probably let them too, wouldn't you?"

Tiffany stared at him in shock. She quickly returned to scanning the room for Roman.

Victor followed her gaze. She felt her heart starting to race, "Roman wouldn't do that." Victor shrugged and leaned back against the bar, "Guess you don't know him as well as you thought. You're just his dirty little slut. Just like all his other bitches."

Tiffany didn't even have time to think about her actions.

She picked up the remaining shot that was on the bar and drank it. Then, she picked up what was left of her drink and threw it on Victor. She slapped him across the face, "Fuck. You." She didn't look back, she just headed straight for the front door.

Tiffany felt a hand grab her arm roughly. She tried to pull away but the grip got tighter. She turned to see who it was. Roman pulled her closer to him and pointed over at Victor, "What the hell happened?" Tiffany yanked her arm from his grip and started walking towards the door again. "Leave me alone Roman."

She didn't turn around when she heard Roman calling after her. 

She just kept walking forward.


	7. Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Sexual Assault Warning*   
> Never roam around Gotham alone.

The night was dark and gloomy.

The clouds in the sky were almost black. Tiffany walked fast and stayed looking forward. Gotham wasn't really the safest place for women to walk through at night alone, but she didn't want to get a cab.

She slowed her pace as she came to a crossroad. She looked from left to right trying to figure out which way was correct. As she stood there, she felt a drop of water fall down onto her cheek. She looked up at the sky and sighed.

Great.

She quickly decided to turn right and start quickly walking down the side walk. It wasn't very late but for some reason the street was quiet. The only thing that was lighting her way was the street lights.

It started to rain harder and Tiffany tired to pick up her pace. She crossed her arms over her body. As she was walking she felt a presence behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a man walking closely behind.

She tried to ignore him to the best of her ability. She didn't like to believe that everyone was bad, maybe he was just walking somewhere too.

After a few blocks however, she started to get nervous. She grabbed her phone and unlocked it. She went to dial Romans number but, as soon as it started ringing, her phone died.

"Shit." She said quietly.

She tried to look around to see if there was anyone near by. She eventually turned a corner and saw another guy standing in front of a store. She quickly walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at her. She pointed to the man following her.

"That man has been following me, could I use your phone?" He looked to the guy and then back to her, "You sure he's following you?" She quickly nodded her head and the man laughed. He put his hands in his pockets and looked towards the other man, "Hey Eddie, she says you've been following her." Eddie stepped forward into the light, "I think she's just paranoid Lou."

Both the men smirked and looked towards Tiffany. She took a couple steps back and realized she walked into a trap. She looked back and forth between the two men, "What do you want from me?" The men walked closer to her. Lou took his hand out of his pocket and sent a text to someone, "We actually don't want anything from you. You're Romans girlfriend right?"

Tiffany furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head, "No. I'm not his fucking girlfriend. I wish everyone would stop saying that." The guys looked at each other and back at her. Eddie spoke first, "Calm down lady. You're the chick that's been fucking Roman? Yes or no?" Tiffany rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "I mean yeah I guess."

The two men glanced at each other and Lou sent another message on his phone. Tiffany looked around to see if there was anyone else that could possibly help her. What did they want with her? Why ask about Roman? Lou looked at her, "The boss still wants her." He took a pause and looked over at Tiffany, "But, why don't we have a little fun with her first?"

As soon as Tiffany heard that sentence she took off running.

She didn't know where she was going, but she just knew that she had to get away. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain to the back of her head. She fell down to the ground and tried to focus as her vision went blurry. She cried out, "Please. Please don't hurt me. I don't know anything."

Eddie bent down next to her and looked at her, "You know the boss is gonna kill us if he finds out we did anything to her. You know he likes to rough them up himself." Lou bent down on the other side of her, "He doesn't have to know. Come on, help me pick her up." The men shoveled their hands underneath her body.

They picked her up and took her into an alley that was near by. They threw her back on the ground. She felt something warm run down the back of her neck, she reached her hand up and felt the back of her head. Blood. She called out to the men, "Let me go. If you don't I'm going to scream." They both laughed.

Their laughs reminded her of Victors laugh. It sent chills down her spine. She felt her eyes starting to water.

She knew that she was helpless in this situation. She couldn't take both of these men. The only thing she thought of was that she wanted Roman. One of the men grabbed her dress and ripped the front of it open. She tried her best to fight back. She was punching, kicking, screaming. As much as she could without using all of her energy.

She felt drops of liquid dropping down onto her face, she couldn't tell which ones were tears, rain, or blood. One of them grabbed her hands and pinned them down, "You can scream all you want hun. Nobody is around to here you." She looked up at him, or what she could see.

She begged one more time, "Please don't do this." She felt a sharp pain across her face. Her already blurry vision now ten times worse, and a ringing in her ear. She tasted blood in her mouth. She let out a sob as she heard, "Shut up bitch." She felt hands roam her body. She heard a zipper and a belt buckle.

She squeezed her eyes and just thought of Roman coming to rescue her.

She thought of him somehow driving by and seeing her. Him running over and carrying her home to safety. But, she knew they were only thoughts. Only a hope to cling onto.

While she was deep in her thoughts, she suddenly felt the pressure on her wrists release. She opened her eyes and noticed that the man holding her down was no longer there. She looked around and saw the other man fighting with somebody. She blinked her eyes a couple times just to get them to focus. She finally took a deep breath and got herself to sit up.

Once she focused a little more, she realized that he was fighting Batman. She rubbed her eyes just to double check. Batman got one last hit on him and held him up by the collar of his shirt.

Tiffany started to stand up when she heard Batman talk to the man, "Tell Harvey that whatever plan he has, I'll be one step ahead." Then he dropped him. The man scrambled to his feet and ran off. Tiffany stumbled to stand herself and walked forward towards Batman.

"T-thank y-you." Batman looked over at her, "Are you okay?" Tiffany nodded her head the best she could. "I-I'm fine. Who were those guys?" Batman looked at the man on the ground, "They work for Harvey Dent." Tiffany's eyes widened, "T-two Face?What the hell does Two-Face want anything to do with me?!" 

Batman stared at her, "Possibly because of the crowd you're running around with. How much do you know about Roman Sionis?" Tiffany shrugged and shook her head, "He's owns half this town. His family is as rich as the Waynes. Maybe even richer. But that's about it." He went to say something but before he could, a car quickly pulled up next to them and came to a stop. Roman ran out of the car and started to approach Tiffany.

She looked over and suddenly Batman was gone.

She looked back over at Roman and walked as quick as she could to get to him. She threw her arms around him and started crying. Roman wrapped his arms around her and looked at the man on the ground, "What the fuck happened?" Tiffany pulled back and looked at Roman as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Where have you been?" His eyes grew black as he examined her clothes, "I saw that you tried to called. I tried to call you back but it kept going to voicemail. I got in my car and immediately came after you. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." She wiped her eyes, "It's okay. Batman saved me." He stopped in his tracks and looked at her, "Batman?" Tiffany smiled slightly, "Yeah. He was just here. I'm not sure what happened to him."

Roman grabbed her arm and started walking to the car, "Come on. We've got to go."

Tiffany didn't have time to comprehend what was happening. Roman opened the door for her and basically threw her in the car. He walked over to the driver side and drove away quickly.

He stayed looking forward as he spoke, "What did he say?" Tiffany looked at him, "Batman?" He glanced over at her, "Yes. Batman." She shrugged and rubbed the side of her head, "He told me that those guys work for Two-Face. A-and that they came after me because of you."

Roman yanked the car into a parking lot and slammed on the brakes.

Tiffany held tightly onto the door. Her breath was fast and she looked at Roman, "What the fuck Roman?!" He parked the car and looked her in the eyes, "What did the men say to you?"

She shook her head and shrugged, "They asked me if I was your girlfriend, they said something about taking me to their boss, and then they attacked me. W-Why? Roman what's going on?" Roman stared at her for a moment, then started to punch the steering wheel.

Tiffany's eyes went wide as she watched. She'd never seen him like that. She flinched each time he made impact, "Roman stop! You're scaring me!" When he was done he just sat, in silence.

Finally, after what felt like ten minutes of quiet, Roman spoke up. "Harvey and I have some business deals. He likes to take what's mine. They attacked you because of me. In their minds you're just a piece of meat that's getting thrown around." Tiffany sat back in her seat and stared at him.

"I-I don't get it. If you and Harvey are partners why would he want me? Especially if he knows that we've been sleeping together." Roman sat still for a moment. "That's exactly why he wants you. Look, if anyone ever asks you anything like that again, tell them you're on your way to meet me. They'll be too scared to try something if they think I'm waiting for you." Tiffany slowly nodded.

He swallowed and then looked back at Tiffany, "I haven't been sleeping with a fuck ton of girls like Victor told you. You're the only one I've been around. I know it doesn't seem like it because of how I act at the club, but that's the truth. I apologize for Victor's actions earlier. I promise you, he'll be taken care of."

Tiffany smiled softly.

She felt relief in her chest. She wasn't one to get jealous, but what Victor said really rubbed her the wrong way. 

She leaned over and grabbed Romans face in her hands and pressed her lips against his.


	8. Not Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut... but in a car.

Roman's hands came up and rested on top of hers. They both deepened the kiss and Roman slid his hands into her hair. He tugged on it slightly and Tiffany winced in pain. 

He removed his hand and stroked her cheek, "Sorry."

Tiffany brought her legs up onto the seat to get closer to Roman. He broke the kiss just for a second to reach under and push his seat as far back as it could go.

In one swift movement, Tiffany threw her legs over and straddled Roman. He leaned back in his seat and let his eyes roam over her body. He took his hands and traced the tears in her dress. Tiffany watched his hands and looked up at him, "I really liked this dress." He didn't look at her he just continued to trace the tears and bruises on her body, "He's gonna pay for this. I promise you that I'll take care of it."

Tiffany grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist. He leaned forward and connected her lips to his once again. Anytime he was away from her, her lips felt empty.

She felt lost.

Of course she'd never admit it to him, but she constantly needed him.

Roman let his hands wonder over her body. He slowly slid his hands up her sides and brought his hands to her breasts. She leaned her head back as he kissed down her neck and onto her chest. She let out a soft moan and wrapped her hands in his hair. He kissed up to her ear as one hand slid under her dress.

He ran his fingers on the outside of her panties. He whispered in her ear, "Already so wet for me. Such a good girl." Tiffany felt chills scatter her body as she let out a moan. She wasn't one for dirty talk but Roman just, made her feel different.

She reached for the buttons on his shirt and started unbuttoning them one by one. She kissed down his neck and rubbed her hands down his chest. She leaned back and examined his toned body. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip and bit on it slightly. Roman smirked and pulled her back to his lips. She pushed her hips against his and felt the bulge in his pants.

They both moaned in each others mouth at the feeling. He was big. She slid her hand down his torso and stopped when she got to his belt. She tugged on it slightly and then started to unbuckle it. Roman grabbed her hands and pinned them behind her back.

She squeezed her eyebrows together in confusion and struggled to get out of his hold, "What the fuck Romy?" Roman shifted her wrists into one hand, and used his other hand to go back under her dress. He pulled her thong to the side and started to rub his thumb on her clit. Tiffany moaned and shuffled herself around to get more comfortable.

Roman held a tight grip on her and roughly inserted a finger into her. He leaned up to her ear, "Sorry doll. Not here." Tiffany let out a moan that was mixed with a frustrated groan.

She looked at him in the eyes and said softly, "Please sir. I need you." Roman slid another finger inside her and started moving his fingers faster.

Roman chuckled, "Not. Yet." Tiffany threw her head back and started to bounce up and down to match his pace. Roman finally let go of her wrists and she moved forward to grab on to his shoulders. She moaned into his ear and started kissing up his neck. He grabbed her throat and applied pressure.

He slowly leaned her back against the steering wheel and held her in place. His fingers curled up just ever so slightly inside her and she let out a scream. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She couldn't contain any noises that came out of her mouth at this point. Roman tightened his grip on her throat, "Such a good girl. Why don't you come for me?"

His thumb rubbed circles on her clit as he finger fucked her. Tiffany could feel herself getting close. Her back arched and her legs shook. She squeezed her eyes shut so tight that all she saw was a flash of white. And just like that, she was once again putty in his hands. The two sat still for a moment. Roman slowed down his movements and slowly pulled his fingers out. He brought them up to her mouth and she parted her lips to take them in.

She closed her mouth around his fingers and sucked her juices off. Roman groaned as he watched her.

"Fuck." He whispered under his breath.

He removed his fingers and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She parted her lips and let his tongue explore her mouth. Her hand returned to his half unbuckled belt and she started to pull it off once again. Roman's hand went to snatch hers but she waved him off.

She pulled her lips from his and stared at him. She had a smile on her face as her eyes roamed his body. "Would you just trust me? You always take care of me. Let me return the favor." Roman smirked at her and she threw her legs back into the passenger seat and leaned over the center console.

Roman helped her finish unbuckling his pants.

Tiffany ran her tongue over her lips and let out a small gasp as Roman pulled his dick out. She knew he was big, but she wasn't expecting him to be that big. She looked up at him through her eyelashes.

He had such a damn arrogant smirk on his face. He knew how attractive he was.

Tiffany ran her hand up his thigh, and grabbed a hold of his dick. Roman moaned softly and leaned his head back against his seat. Tiffany lowered her head and Roman's hand came up to wrap his fingers in her hair.

Tiffany opened her mouth and lowered herself onto him. Roman's fingers curled in her hair as he pulled slightly. She let out a moan. Roman moaned back in response, feeling the vibrations of her noises through his body.

He lifted his hips slightly to push himself deeper into her throat. Tiffany used one of her hands to stroke his shaft as her tongue made circles around the tip. Roman mumbled different curses under his breath as he pulled on her hair harder. Tiffany slid her other hand under her dress and started rubbing circles on her clit.

Roman reached over and grabbed her hand. He held her head down with his other head He smirked, "I didn't say you could do that. You're being such a good girl. Don't ruin it now." Tiffany let out a groan and started to bob her head up and down in a quicker pace.

Roman moaned, "Fuck. Swallow it." With just a few more pumps, Roman released himself into her mouth. She felt the warmness from his cum hit the back of her throat as he thrusted his hips into her mouth.

Tiffany sat up and licked the rest of his cum off of her mouth. Roman put himself back together and buckled his belt back. She looked over at him and smiled. She leaned back over and grabbed his face. She grazed her lips over his, "You taste good." Roman pressed his lips against hers. He pulled back slightly, "There's plenty more where that came from doll. Let's get you home." Tiffany smiled and sat back in her seat.

All she could think about was Roman fucking the life out of her.

She looked out the window as Roman started to drive off.

Roman watched her from the corner of his eye. He watched as she squeezed her thighs together and she shifted around in her seat. He let out a small laugh. Tiffany looked over at him, "What's so funny?" Roman smirked and continued to watch the road as he drove, "The fact that even I just now helped you release yourself, you still are already thinking about what it would be like to fuck me." Tiffany swallowed and chewed on the side of her cheek.

She looked back out the window, "I don't know what you mean." Roman reached over and ran his hand up her thigh.

He placed his finger on her clit and rubbed circles through her thong. Tiffany pushed her hips up to get more pressure to help relieve herself. Roman laughed. He loved to watch her struggle. He applied just a little more pressure and rubbed a little faster.

Tiffany leaned her head back on her seat and listened to Roman's lust filled voice, "I'd love to tie you up doll. Leave you weak and helpless. Making you come only when I want you to. It'd be so fun to watch you squirm. Much like you are right now." She moaned and closed her eyes to imagine everything he was talking about.

Tiffany's eyes snapped open when the pressure on her clit was suddenly gone. She looked over at Roman and realized the car had stopped moving. She looked out her window and realized that she had arrived home. Roman leaned over and got face to face with her.

He kissed her and smirked, "Home sweet home. Goodnight doll." 

Tiffany groaned and in a fit of frustration, opened the door and stomped her way to the front door. 

Fuck that.


	9. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would you do if you came face to face with the man who just tried to kidnap you?

Two weeks had past since the incident with Harvey's men.

However, Tiffany had been extra cautious about walking anywhere. She hated feeling like she was always walking on glass. She still didn't understand why the Two-Face wanted her in the first place.

Roman said that he did business with him. But, what kind of business? She thought back to when Kat mentioned him being Black Mask. She quickly shook the thought from her mind.

Roman is honestly a dream come true for Tiffany. He has a small temper problem, but who doesn't?

As far as Victor, Roman said he would talk to him. Victor seemed to leave her alone for the most part. He would make a snarky comment here and there, but nothing she couldn't handle. Tonight, her and Roman sat in a booth watching the people around the club.

The night had been fantastic so far. They laughed, drank, and she even convinced him to take a few shots with her. She wanted him to loosen up a little. She asked him to take one last shot with her.

"Okay last one! I promise." Roman handed her the glass with a smile on his face, "Didn't you say that two shots ago?" Tiffany laughed and shrugged, "You keep saying yes!" Roman held his glass out to her and she clinked hers against his.

They simultaneously threw the drinks back together and slammed the glasses down onto the table. Tiffany stuck her tongue out and shook her head, "Oh god. What was that?" Roman laughed and slid the glasses to the edge of the table. "Whiskey."

Tiffany gagged and looked at him, "Are you trying to kill me?" Roman smirked at her and pulled her closer to him. She blushed and picked up the glass of water that was in front of her.

When she sat it down, Roman took her face in his hand and pulled it to face towards him. He looked her in the eyes, "Tonight's been fun doll." Then he placed his lips on hers. Just as she started to lean into the kiss, the two were interrupted by a voice. 

"Hate to break up the party, but someone is here to see you boss." Roman groaned and pulled back from her face. He turned to see Victor squatting down next to the booth. Tiffany continued to kiss up and down Roman's neck.

"Tell them I'm busy Zsasz." He turned back to her and once again their lips met. Victor cleared his throat, "I really think you should come out here boss."

This time Tiffany pulled away and looked at Zsasz, "He said no Victor. Tell whoever it is to fuck off." Victor stood still for a moment and glanced at Roman who had a smirk on his face.

Without another word, Victor walked away. Roman looked back over at Tiffany and wrapped his fingers in her hair. He roughly pulled her forward and grazed his lips against hers, "That was hot." Tiffany smirked and closed the space between their faces. Roman licked her bottom lip and she slightly parted them. Roman slid his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned more into the kiss.

Just as thing were getting hot and heavy, they were interrupted by the sound of a glass hitting the table. Roman pulled back from Tiffany and snapped, "For fuck sake Zsasz. What the fuck did I tell you?!" Roman stopped when he noticed who was standing in front of him. Tiffany felt all the color in her face disappear.

Harvey Dent. Aka, Two-Face.

She'd only ever heard stories about the man. Horror stories of course, but she never thought she would be face to face with him.

She sunk back in her seat as she looked over to Roman. He quickly put a smile on his face and switched into host mode. Harvey put his hands in his pocket and looked back and forth between the couple, "So sorry to break things up. Didn't realize you were already in the middle of a meeting." Roman stood up and held his hand out for Harvey to shake.

Harvey took Roman's hand into his and shook it. Roman motioned for Harvey to have a seat and the two slid down into the booth. Tiffany was silent as she stared at the man across from her. This man just tried to kidnap her. Now here he was, chatting with her. Roman placed Harvey's glass in front of him, "So Harv. How have you been?"

Harvey smiled and took a sip from his glass, "Been great Rome. I see you've been doing pretty well yourself." Harvey stuck his hand out in front of Tiffany, "Harvey Dent."

Tiffany stared at the hand in front of her. She looked at Roman and back to Harvey. She slowly stuck her hand out, she gripped tightly and shook his hand, "Tiffany." Harvey leaned back in the booth and looked at Roman. "Sorry about trying to kidnap you. Just business you know." Roman shifted in his seat and glared at Harvey. He pulled Tiffany closer to him and kept his hand on her thigh.

"What brings you here Harvey?" Harvey swirled his drink around in his hand.

He watched it as he spoke, "You know why I'm here. I'm here to collect from our deal." Roman leaned over and whispered in Tiffany's ear, "Why don't you give us some space doll?" Tiffany nodded and started to exit the booth.

Harvey raised an eyebrow, "Oh, come on sweetheart. You don't have to leave. Stay awhile." Tiffany glared at the man across from her, she looked at Roman and spoke quietly, "I'll be upstairs." Off she went.

Roman watched Tiffany walk off and then returned his gaze to Harvey. Harvey smirked and took a sip from his drink, "She's a real piece of ass Rome. I see why you want to keep her around." Roman clinched his jaw and leaned back in the booth. He brought his glass up to his face and took a drink, "If you ever try to touch her again. I'll skin you like a pig."

Harvey set his glass down and threw his hands up in surrender.

"You're the one that let her walk freely through Gotham. Plus I thought we had this whole 'what's mine is yours' deal going on." Roman leaned forward and looked Harvey in the eyes, "Not with her. Got it?" Harvey shrugged and grabbed his glass off the table, "You got it Rome. Now about that deal." Roman raised a hand and snapped.

Victor came rushing over, "Yes boss?" Roman motioned to Harvey and looked at Victor, "Please bring our friend what he came here for." Victor nodded and took off upstairs.

_______________________________

Tiffany roamed around the apartment just taking in the beauty of it all. She walked down a hallway and approached a door she had never seen before. She reached her hand out and slowly turned the door handle. Her eyes widened as she stepped into the room.

There was a king sized mattress with one of the most beautiful headboards she had ever seen. The bed was wrapped in red silk sheets and the pillows looked extra fluffed. The floor was covered in a black carpet. She giggled to herself, "Not the color combo I'd go with Romy, but okay."

There was a tv that hung on the wall opposite of the bed. She slowly took a few more steps into the room. It had a balcony off the side of it and to the other, was a bathroom. She made her way over to the door and opened it.

The lights flickered on and Tiffany gasped. Everything was marble lined with gold and red. Much like the restaurant Roman had taken her to. Her eyes shifted around the room quickly as she tried to take in the sight of it all.

She made her way over to the bathtub and slid her hands across the side of it. She smiled wide when she looked up and saw a closet door. She quickly made her way over to it and threw the door open.

Her jaw dropped at what she saw how big the space was. It was very clean and organized. It was also completely filled. All kinds of flashy suits, shoes, even socks. Roman had very expensive taste. Tiffany was in complete awe of it. As she was looking around, another door caught her eye. She tilted her head slightly and slowly started to move towards it.

"Another closet?" This door was different. It was all black with red accents. It had almost a shimmer finish to it. Just enough to slightly catch your attention. She wrapped her hand around the handle. She turned the handle and tried to push the door open, "Locked."

She started to look around for a key, "It has to be in here somewhere."

A voice came from behind her and echoed through the room. "What has to be here?" Tiffany jumped and turned to face the voice. Victor leaned against the opening of the closet with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Boss doesn't like people snooping through his things ya know. He likes to keep things private." Tiffany tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and walked forward to leave the room.

Victor reached his arm out and stopped her. "You going to tell him, or shall I?" She ripped her arm from his grip, "I was just looking. I got bored." Victor turned to face her, "I won't tell him." Tiffany furrowed her eyebrows together and took a step back. "O-okay. T-hanks." She turned to leave but was pulled back by Victor. He slammed her up against the wall and leaned into her ear, "You have to pay a price." Tiffany glared at him and tried to push him off.

"Get the fuck off me." He grabbed her face in one hand and jerked her head to the side. He took his tongue and licked up the side of her face. He put his lips next to her ear, "Oh come on. I've seen the way you look at me." Tiffany pushed against him with all of her might.

He still had her face squished in his hand but she did the best she could to yell out for Roman. Victor laughed in her ear and reached in his pocket. He slowly pulled out a knife and brought it up to her face.

He opened it and held it against her cheek. He chuckled as he poked her with it, "I just want to taste your blood. Come on Tiff." Once again she pushed on him, "Get off!" He slowly started pushing the knife into her cheek and slowly pulled down. She screamed in pain and finally brought her leg up and kneed him in the crotch.

Victor fell to the ground and she went with him. She hurried to get up and started running towards the door.

She ran straight into a body in front of the doorway and she ricocheted off the chest in front of her. She stumbled back and looked up to see Harvey. He looked at Victor on the floor and then at her, "I wanted to come up here to see what was taking so long."

He took her face gently in his hand and looked at the cut. It wasn't deep but it did start bleeding. He pulled a handkerchief out of his suit pocket and handed it to her.

"Clean yourself up. Roman is waiting downstairs. Go stay with him." She held the cloth to her face and simply just nodded. She glanced back at Victor one more time and then finally made her way out the door.

She pretty much ran down the stairs and once she hit the bottom, she saw Roman staring at her. She quickly ran over to him, tears in her eyes and threw her arms around his neck.

She didn't say anything, just held him for a moment. Roman pulled back and saw the dried blood on her face. 

His eyes grew dark and he looked at the stairs, "What happened?"


	10. You Like That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman finds something special that puts a spark in Tiffany's eyes. Tiffany tries to get information out of Zsasz.

Tiffany grabbed Roman's arm and tried her best to pull him back, "Roman I told you. Nothing happened. I just fell down and cut my face. Harvey was the one to help me up. I promise." It was too late. Roman was already making his way up the stairs.

She followed close behind.

Roman swung the door open and saw Victor and Harvey standing in the living room. The men looked over as Roman entered the room. He didn't hesitate to approach Harvey.

He grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and threw him against a wall. "I fucking told you not to touch her." Tiffany wasn't far behind and stormed into the room.

Her eyes widened at the scene unfolding in front of her. She quickly ran over to Roman and tried to step in between him and Harvey. Harvey was trying to fight back and in the midst of everything, Roman brought his hand up and smacked Tiffany across the face.

She stumbled backwards and felt a tingle in her body she never felt before. She looked up at Roman in shock.

Roman saw that spark in her eyes.

She couldn't hide it. The damn girl actually liked that. Tiffany rubbed her cheek and looked at the men in front of her.

She turned her focus to Roman, "I told you what happened Romy." She glanced over at Victor then brought her gaze back to Roman, "I fell. I accidentally cut my face open, Harvey just so happened to be there to help me. Victor saw it too." Tiffany exchanged glances with Victor one more time and then with Harvey, who now had a smug smirk on his face.

Roman stepped back from Harvey and looked over to Victor, "Is that true?" Victor looked at Tiffany and back to Roman. "Yeah boss. That's what happened."

Roman cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay. Harvey, did you get what you came for?" Harvey fixed his suit jacket and stuck his hands in his pockets, "Sure did. Always a pleasure doing business gentlemen." He turned and headed towards the door.

He stopped in front of Tiffany and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I hope to see you again sometime soon sweetheart." Tiffany looked at him and stepped to the side. Harvey chuckled and exited.

Roman started to take his suit jacket off and walked towards the bedroom, "C'mon doll. We need to have a chat." She watched as Roman passed her, she looked over at Victor standing in the middle of the room one last time. He smirked at her and she turned around to follow Roman. 

Roman glanced behind his shoulder to make sure Tiffany was following. She walked with her head down. Roman opened the the door and entered the bedroom. Tiffany followed not far behind. She stood in the doorway and watched as he started to unbutton his shirt.

"Close the door please." Tiffany nodded and closed the door behind her. She wasn't quite sure what he wanted her to do, but she was just going to follow orders. Roman pushed his shirt off and motioned for her to sit on the bed in front of him.

Once again, she followed orders without a word. She slowly made her way over to the bed and sat down. She kept her head down, avoiding eye contact.

Roman slowly walked in front of her. He gripped her face and pulled her head up, "Look at me." She did. He removed his hand from under her chin and reared his right hand back.

Without any warning, he smacked his hand across her cheek. Tiffany sat there for a moment. She couldn't get her thoughts in line. She tried to shake it out of her head but she just couldn't. She actually liked it. He roughly grabbed her face and yanked it to face him.

"You like that don't you?" Tiffany swallowed and looked up at him. She didn't know if she was supposed to be scared or turned on.

But she was both.

Roman squeezed her face tighter and pulled her towards him, "Use your words." Tiffany nodded her head to the best of her ability and stuttered out, "y-yes sir." Roman smirked and bent down to get face to face with her.

"I saw the look in your eyes when I hit you earlier." Tiffany's gaze never left his. "I bet, that makes you wet without you even knowing it." He gently pressed his lips against hers. Tiffany let out a small moan and tried to lean forward into the kiss. He put his hand around her throat and slowly pushed her back.

He kissed up her neck and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to get in the shower. Feel free to stay if you want." He let go of her and started to walk towards the bathroom.

Tiffany's hand shot out and grabbed his arm, "What am I supposed to do?" Roman smirked at her and shrugged. "Entertain yourself." Pulled him arm back and started back towards the bathroom, "Maybe Victor can keep you company." And with that he closed the door.

Tiffany shuddered at the thought of Victor keeping her any kind of company. However, his words before that stuck in her mind.

Entertain yourself.

She bit her lip slightly, well she couldn't just sit there hot and bothered. Might as well take care of herself. Maybe if she was quick and quiet, Roman would never know.

She looked over to the door and listened for the shower. She slowly pulled up her dress. She rubbed her clit through the outside of her thong. She closed her mouth and let out a soft moan. Roman was right. She was more turned on than she thought. That was just from him slapping her around a little.

Tiffany started to think of what it'd be like for him to tie her up. Her blindfolded, not knowing what he's going to do next. She pushed her panties to the side and moaned finally getting actually contact.

She closed her eyes and pictured Roman's tongue on her clit. She tried her best her keep her moans as quiet as possible.

She inserted a finger and grabbed onto the sheets with her other hand. She pictured what else Roman could do to her. Whips, ropes, candle wax, all sorts of things. She picked up the pace and inserted another finger.

She let out another moan, this one a little louder than before. She glanced over at the bathroom door, but still heard the shower running.

She felt herself getting close and returned a finger to her clit. Her back arched as she rubbed faster. Just as she was about to finish herself off, she heard a thump against the bedroom door. She jumped and quickly pulled her dress down. She sat up on the bed and listened closely. She heard small movements and decided to investigate. She slowly stood up and made her way over to the door.

As she pulled it open, Victor practically fell into the bedroom. She looked at him with confusion and then it hit her. She groaned and rolled her eyes, "I thought you were joking about listening in. You're fucking disgusting."

Victor chuckled and looked at her, "I'm always serious about everything." He glanced around the room and smirked back at her. "Sounded like you were enjoying yourself. Sorry to interrupt. I don't mind if you want to continue." She rolled her eyes and groaned.

She pushed passed him and started her way down the hall. "In your fucking dreams." She stopped halfway and turned to face him, "Actually. Not even there, got it?" She turned back and kept walking. 

"Why'd you do it?" She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him. He crossed his arms and leaned against a wall. She took a step towards him, "Because now you owe me. You owe me big time actually. For trying to cut me, and for me saving your ass."

Victor smirked at her, "I should give you more credit. You're a clever one. So, what is it you want?" Tiffany looked back to the bedroom door and then back to Victor.

"I want you to show me what's in that locked room." Victors smiled faded and he quietly stared at her for a moment. He slowly pushed himself off the wall and started to approach her, "Well. You see honey, I can't do that. That room, is not my room to show." Tiffany raised an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly, "What do you mean?"

Victor came face to face with her, "I would be dead if I took you into that room." Tiffany rolled her eyes, "I knew I shouldn't have even tried with you." She pushed passed him to go back to Romans room.

Victor stayed facing the other direction, "I could however, possibly leave the key out where it'd be easy for one to find." Tiffany smirked and turned around to look at him.

"That's more like it. Thanks Zsasz. I'll make sure and take extra good care of Roman tonight. Just. For. You." 

She blew him a kiss and Victor glared at her and watched as she disappeared back into the bedroom.


	11. The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiffany gets access into Roman's special room.

Tiffany sat on the couch, bouncing her leg. She chewed on her nails and looked over at the front door. She jumped when she heard a different door slam shut. She sat back on the couch and tried not to seem as suspicious. Roman walked down the hallway and smiled when he saw her.

"Hi doll, I'll be downstairs. You coming?" She stood up and met him halfway to the door. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "I'll be down in a few Romy. I'd like to freshen up first." He smiled at her and kissed her once more before exiting.

She watched him go out the door and down the stairs.

After a few moments had gone by, she walked down the hallway to Romans room. She slowly opened the door and quietly closed it behind her. She took a deep breath and made her way to the bathroom. She stared into the closet before going in.

Did she really want to do this? Who knows what could be behind the door.

Just as she was about to go in she heard a voice from behind.

"If you tell anyone I let you in there, I'll wear your skin as a coat." Tiffany turned to see Victor standing in the bedroom. She had a chill go down her spine.

For some reason she had a feeling he wasn't joking. She nodded her head slowly and noticed a fresh cut on his arm. She had noticed he had scars over his body here and there, but she never questioned it.

She took a step towards him and pointed at the cut on his arm, "You're bleeding. Are you okay?" Victor smirked at her and turned to leave, "Don't come crying to me about what you find in there." Tiffany watched as he left the room. She shook her head. "He's so fucking weird." She turned back and faced the closet door.

She took a deep breath and entered the room.

She started looking for the key to the door and found it hidden inside one of Roman's shoes. She picked it up and stared at it. She looked over at the locked door and slowly approached it. She stuck the key in and turned it. She turned the knob and slowly pulled the door open.

As she stepped inside, the lights automatically started to pop on. The room wasn't terribly big, but she definitely had some searching to do. There were different kinds of masks lined on the right wall. Each one more expensive than the last. She slowly walked up to them and examined them.

They were mesmerizing.

She understood why Roman wanted to keep them locked up. She turned to the left and felt her jaw drop.

Different kinds of ropes, whips, chains, gags, blindfolds, and the last thing that really caught her eye, knives. She furrowed her eyebrows and walked over to the wall, "Kinky. Okay? I understand wanting to hide it, but why have so many?"

She continued her way walking further into the room. She walked up to a table. It had a black table cloth draped over it. There were different kinds of metal objects lined all along the table.

Tiffany tilted her head and reached out to pick one up. It looked like a melon-baler. She had heard of people using them as some kind of torture device. "Why would he have this?" She set it back down on the table and examined more of the objects.

A scalpel, pliers, a hammer, drills, more knives, and a car battery? "What the fuck?" She took a step back into the middle of the room and slowly started to look around.

The overall feel of the room made her very uneasy. Something was off. She saw a display case that was lit up and she made her way over to it. It was filled with all kinds of different jewelry and gemstones. She leaned down and smiled, "Wow. This holds a hell of a lot of money in it."

She stood back up and looked to the back of the room. In the middle of the room was a red velvet curtain. She slowly backed away from the case and started making her way towards the curtain. As she approached it, she felt a pit in her stomach. She grabbed a hold of it and bit her lip. Something was telling her that she wasn't going to like what was behind this curtain.

She took a breath and ripped the curtain open. In a glass box, lit up, sat a shiny pure black, skeleton shaped mask. Tiffany scrunched her face in confusion, "Just another mask? Why the dramatics?" She looked up at the wall behind the mask. Different newspaper clippings hung on the wall. She slowly read them one at a time.

"Batman To Identify 'Black Mask'," "Black Mask Takes Another Victim!", "Gotham's Under Surrender To Partners In Crime! Black Mask & Two-Face!"

She stood there in shock, staring at the mask.

She placed her hand over her mouth. "Holy fuck. No way. No no no." She slowly turned and started scanning the room once again.

The masks, the torture devices, Harvey, Victor, Batman, his "business." It was all starting to make sense. She stumbled backwards and tried to control her breathing.

Roman is Black Mask.

The Black Mask.

She quickly made her way towards the door and ran out. She slammed it behind her and quickly locked it, throwing the key back where she found it. She felt her chest growing tight.

She sat down on the floor and held her head. The room was spinning and she couldn't think straight, "Fuck. FUCK!" She felt tears start to fall down her face as she tried to slow her breathing.

Okay, she is the girlfriend of Black Mask.

How exactly does one process this information? She realized Roman would probably be coming up to check on her soon. She quickly got up and started to fix her makeup in the bathroom mirror.

She shakily reapplied her lipstick and took a breath, "Okay Tiffany. Don't let him know, that you know." She walked out of the bathroom and made her way back to the living room.

Victor was leaning against the wall closest to the door, legs crossed, with his hands in his pocket. He smirked as Tiffany turned the corner, "Took you long enough. Find out everything you wanted to?" She didn't make eye contact with him.

She looked down at the floor as she spoke, "I-I p-put the key back where you left it." He pushed himself off the wall and placed his hand under her chin. He jerked her head up and looked her in the eyes, "Now you know what we do around here sweet heart. Use that information wisely."

He dropped his hand and motioned to the door with his head. "Probably shouldn't keep him waiting much longer. You won't like him when he's impatient." Tiffany's eyes went straight back to the ground and she pushed her way out the front door.

She slowly walked down the steps and made her way into the club. It didn't take her long to spot Roman. She stared at him from afar.

How could one man be so horrible, yet so charming and delightful? She tried to avoid him and head towards the bar, but that plan backfired.

"Doll! I was started to think you left me hanging." Tiffany clinched her jaw and forced a smile, "I could never do that Romy." Roman's arm snaked around her waist and forcefully pulled her closer. She avoided eye contact with him and looked at the ground, "I uh- was going to get a drink." He released her from his arm and pointed to a table.

"Go sit in our booth, I'll grab it for you and be right there." He kissed the top of her head and walked towards the bar.

Tiffany stood still for a moment. Now could be her chance to run. But, if she did that, she was scared as to what could happen. She walked over to the booth and slid in. She brought her thumb nail up to her lips and chewed on it.

Roman quickly returned with her drink and sat down next to her, placing the glass in front of her. She didn't look over at him, "Thanks." She shakily picked up the glass.

She couldn't stop shaking, she felt his eyes on her as she took a long drink from it. The imagines from the room, and the newspaper kept flashing in her head. She tried to shake the thoughts out but couldn't. She glanced at Roman out of the corner of her eye.

He knew something was wrong.

He slowly brought his hand up to her face and she flinched away. She looked over at him, scared. He glared at her and quickly grabbed her face in his hand. He pulled her closer to him and he looked in her eyes for a moment. Tears started to form in her eyes as he gripped her face tighter.

"You know."


	12. A Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman thinks over how to handle Tiffany, Zsasz offers up a solution.

Tiffany's face was stained with mascara and dried tears. She was tied to a chair in the middle of Roman's living room. She had a piece of cloth tied in her mouth and both her hands strapped down. She didn't know how long she had been there.

After Roman had found out, he grabbed her by the arm and quickly dragged her upstairs. He had Victor help tie her up and he had just been sitting at her watching her.

She finally had the courage to look at him. He sat on the couch, drink in his hand, and one leg crossed over the other. He took a drink from his glass, then held it up in the air for Victor to take. Victor grabbed the glass and set it on a table close by. Roman stood up from the couch and approached Tiffany in the chair.

He rested his hands on the arms of it and bent down so that they were face to face. Her breathing picked up and he watched as her chest started to rise and fall. He slowly brought his hands up and pulled down the cloth from her mouth. She looked him in the eyes and quietly spoke, "A-a-are you g-going to k-kill me?" Roman's eyes roamed her face and a smirk grew on his face.

"I'm not going to kill you doll." He brought a finger up to her face and touched her cheek, "I just want to ask you a few questions." She felt pressure fall off her chest.

She looked at him and nodded, "I'll tell you whatever you want to know." He backed up from the chair and stuck one hand in his pocket, gesturing with the other.

"You really didn't know before?" Tiffany shook her head, "I had a small hunch. But, the way you treated me, I didn't think it was true." Roman nodded and looked over at Victor, "How did you find out?"

She glanced over at Victor and looked to the floor, "I- um. I found your room." Roman looked back over to her, "And how did you get into the room?"

Tiffany gripped the chair, "I found the key." Roman laughed and clapped his hands together, "Did you hear that Victor?! She found the key." He turned back and grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him. "Where." She stared up at him in horror, "I-in a shoe."

He threw her head to the side and looked at Victor, "In a FUCKING shoe Zsasz. You're a fucking idiot." He picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at Victor.

Zsasz flinched away from the pillow and walked towards Roman, "The last person in there boss was Harvey." Victor looked over to Tiffany who had her gaze on the ground.

Roman looked towards Victor and pointed a finger at him, "You're right. You're right." Roman ran his hands through his hair and fixed his suit jacket. He turned back towards Tiffany, "He wanted her to stay in our meeting. Of course he wanted her to find out." Victor motioned towards her, "Think of all the things she could get you boss. You use her to help convince Harvey to give over the rest of Gotham." Tiffany looked up at the men.

She didn't want to be a pawn, passed between the men of Gotham.

But, she also wanted to live. Roman bent down again and held her face in his hands, "Yes. She could be my token to everything. Every villain in Gotham is going to want you doll." He stood back up and faced Victor, "But, they won't be able to have her and it'll drive them wild. We could set all kinds of traps." Victor and Tiffany both watched as Roman paced around the room.

"It's really perfect." Roman stopped and faced Tiffany, "Victor. Leave us please." Victor exchanged looks with her then left the apartment. Roman bent down once again to be level with her.

He pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, "You think you can pull this off doll? It'll work both ways. I keep you safe, you help my business." Tiffany stared into Roman's eyes. She watched him go from psycho, to caring in a matter of seconds. She knew who he was and yet, she was still so attracted to him.

She really didn't even care that he was Black Mask.

She was honestly excited about it. Her whole world was about to get flipped upside down. She nodded her head, "I can do it. I'll do whatever you need me to. But, I have one condition."

Roman looked at her and chuckled, "You are in no position to have conditions, but shoot." Tiffany looked at him, "I want to stay here. It'll be safer for me and for Kat that way." Roman smirked and started to untie her hands.

"Smart girl. That can be arranged." Once her hands her loose, she rubbed her wrists. Roman held his hand out to help her up. She looked at it and pushed it away. She stood up and took a few steps back from him. He looked at her, "The whole point of this deal, is that you still have to be with me." She crossed her arms, "In public. I will be completely yours, nobody will know a thing. But, behind closed doors, you will not touch me."

Roman chuckled and slowly walked towards her, "Doll, that's not how it works." He placed a finger under her chin and lifted it up to look at him. "I own you. I will allow you to sleep in the guest bedroom. But, you do not make the calls around here. Understand?" Tiffany glared at him and nodded, "Yes." He wrapped his hand around her throat.

"Yes, what?" Her eyes widened as she looked at him, "Yes sir." Roman smirked and whispered in her ear, "Good girl." He released her and started walking towards the front door. "You'll stay here starting tonight. You can go to bed now or clean up and meet me downstairs. I will give you the choice." He stopped walking and turned to look at her, she looked up at him.

"Goodnight Roman." He pointed down the hall, "Your room is the door to the left of mine. There's some old shirts in there that you can borrow for tonight. I will take you to get some of your things tomorrow. Goodnight doll." He smiled at her and then headed out the door.

Tiffany watched the door close behind him. She let out a breath she had been holding in. She whispered to herself, "Fuck." She looked down the hallway and made her way down it. She stood in front of the door and slowly opened it.

The room honestly looked very similar to Roman's, not as extravagant of course, but still decent in size.

She walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. She pulled out a shirt. To her surprise it was just a regular old t-shirt. She didn't think he actually owned any of those. She unzipped her dress and stepped out of it. She grabbed the shirt and slid it on over her head.

"I really should shower." She reached up and touched her mascara stained face. She didn't have anything with her for a full shower, a nice face wash would work just fine. She poked her head out of the bedroom. Once she realized nobody was in the hall, she walked across the way to the bathroom.

She walked up to the sink and turned on the hot water. She waited for it to get warm and splashed it on her face. Once she was finished getting off all the days makeup off, she grabbed a towel and patted her face dry. She looked at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was a mess, and her blue eyes sparkled from her crying so much. She shook her head and spoke to herself, "How the fuck did you get yourself into this one Tiffany?"

After a small pep talk, she found her way back into the bedroom. She crawled under the covers and laid in bed looking up at the ceiling. She heard a few voices enter the hallway.

She quickly turned over and pretended to be asleep. She heard the door open and someone walking towards her. She opened her eyes just enough to see who it was. Roman sat on the edge of her bed. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

She watched him walk out of the room and close the door behind him. 

She laid still for a moment and thought to herself. "What was that?"


	13. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiffany says her goodbye's to Kat and tests Roman's patience.

"I'll give you twenty minutes." Tiffany looked over at Roman in the drivers seat and nodded her head. She reached for the car handle and was stopped by Roman's hand. "Oh doll. Don't tell your friend anything. The less people that know, the better. Got it?" She nodded her head and slid out of the car.

She walked up to the door and reached for the door knob. She started to turn it, but the door flew open. Kat's face lit up with a wide smile. "Tiff!" Kat's arms swung around Tiffany's neck. Tiffany laughed and wrapped her arms around Kat, "It's good to see you too K!" Kat released her and pulled her into apartment.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!! I have to tell you about my trip! OH, and you have to catch me up on all the dirty details with Roman." Tiffany laughed and looked at Kat, "I would really love to hear about your trip Kat. But, I'm on a little bit of a time crunch. I uh... I'm going to stay with Roman for awhile. I'm not actually sure when I'll be back." Kat's smile slowly faded, "What do you mean?"

Tiffany pushed past her friend and made her way to her bedroom. Her reached in her closest and pulled out the biggest bag she had. Kat followed closely behind her, "So you're moving in with Roman?" Tiffany started pulling clothes out of her closet, "Well, kind of. Not officially moving in, just staying with him for awhile!" She started folding clothes and placing them in the bag.

Kat crossed her arms, "You're not in danger are you?" Tiffany stopped and looked down at the ground, "N-no. Why would you say that?" Kat took a step towards her, "He's really Black Mask. isn't he?" Tiffany stopped and took a breath.

She turned and looked at Kat, "No. We're just really hitting it off! He just asked me if I wanted to stay awhile and I said sure. Oh, and he said he'll pay my half of the rent. So you won't have to worry about it." Kat's eyes went wide and she smiled. "Alright. I take it back, I love him!"

Tiffany giggled and looked out the window to Roman's car. She turned back around to face Kat, "I promise to come and visit as much as possible. You'll also have to stop by the club every now and then!" Kat nodded her head and smiled, "Of course I will! Here, let me help you pack and I'll tell you about my trip." Kat helped Tiffany place everything she needed into her suitcase. The two laughed and got caught up on as much as they could.

Kat walked Tiffany to the front door, "Be safe Tiff. Please don't hesitate to call if you need anything." Tiffany softly smiled at her, "Same thing goes for you. I'm just a phone call away!" Kat pulled her in and squeezed her tightly.

Tiffany returned the embrace and reluctantly pulled away. She smiled at her friend and turned to walk towards the car. Roman got out and walked around to help her put her bags in the trunk. Once that was done he walked over and held open the passenger door for her.

He threw a smile at Kat, "Thanks for letting me kidnap her." Kat giggled and waved, "Anytime!" Tiffany slid her way into the car and watched as Roman closed her door and returned to his seat. 

She watched out the window as they drove off. She mumbled under her breath, "A little too on the nose don't you think?" Roman chuckled and reached over to squeeze her thigh.

"I thought it was funny." She looked down at his hand and quickly pushed it off her leg. She looked over at him, anger in her eyes. "You think this is funny? Fuck you Roman." Roman didn't say anything, he just glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. The rest of the car ride was silent.

When they arrived back to the apartment, Victor was waiting outside. He grabbed her bags out of the trunk, "Think you have enough shit here?" Tiffany rolled her eyes and followed behind the men. Victor threw her bags into her room.

She looked between the two men and then turned to go inside her bedroom. Romans hand flung out and grabbed her arm tightly. He jerked her back and she looked up at him, "Ow!" His eyes stayed focused on hers as he spoke, "Zsasz. Please give miss Ambrose and I some space."

Victor smirked and looked at Tiffany, "You got it boss." He slowly turned and walked down the hallway. Tiffany watched him disappear around the corner and looked back to Roman. His hand came up and her throat and he backed her up into the nearest wall. She let out a gasp as she made impact with the wall. Her eyes widened as she looked up at Roman. He had one hand around her throat, the other was against the wall, trapping her in.

He dipped his head down to whisper in her ear, "I think you forgot who's in charge around here. If you ever, speak to me again like you did in the car, there will be a punishment. Understood?" Tiffany nodded her head. Roman slammed his hand on the wall next to her head. She jumped and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

He squeezed his hand on her throat just a little tighter.

"Use your words princess." She felt a tear roll down her cheek, "Y-yes sir. I understand." Roman smirked and kissed her cheek. He released his grip on her throat and took a step back from her. He turned and placed his hands in his pockets as he started walking down the hallway. "Now go get pretty doll. We have some people to meet in the club tonight."

She stood still just staring at the ground. She slowly pushed herself off the wall and made her way into her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and locked it. She slid down the door and brought her knees up to her chest.

Holy shit.

That was horrifying. But, it was also hot as fuck. She took a breath and stared at her bag on the bed. It was fun to see Roman like that.

She wanted to see just how far she could push him. What exactly would he do to her? She pushed herself off the ground and started putting her clothes up in the closet. She pulled out a red leather dress that she was planning on wearing for their next date. "He did say to 'get pretty.'" She laid it out on the bed.

She grabbed her makeup bag and made her way to the bathroom.


	14. Wrapped Around Her Finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiffany meets the powerful men of Gotham.

Tiffany looked at herself one more time in the mirror. She smirked, "Damn. I'd fuck me." She had on the red leather dress, with some fancy black lingerie underneath that helped hold up her black stockings. She threw on some black heels and the look was complete.

She took a deep breath and made her way into the living room.

She was greeted by Victor, blocking the exit. She rolled her eyes as he let his roam her body. She watched him lick his lips and raise an eyebrow at her. He smirked, "He's gonna kill you." She tilted her head slightly, "He wants me to play distraction, right? That's what he's gonna get. Now move. I have to get going." Victor threw his hands up in surrender and stepped away from the door.

She smiled at him, "Thank you." Then, she opened the door and stood at the top of the staircase. She listened down to the loud music and the people partying. She closed her eyes and whispered to herself, "You got this Tiff." She started to slowly make her way down the stairs. She looked into the crowd of people and started to look for Roman.

She made her way through the drunks on the dance floor. She could feel eyes on her at all times. She smirked to herself.

She actually liked the attention.

Finally she looked over to one of the back booths and saw Roman sitting across from what looked like Harvey and another man. She made her way over to them and slid into the booth.

She picked herself up and sat down on Roman's lap. She took his drink out of his hands and threw back what was left in it. She set the glass on the table and looked at then men across from them.

"Hi boys, what are we talking about?" All of them had their eyes on her. Roman's hand came up and wrapped around her waist as he examined her body. Harvey sat back with a smirk on his face, "So nice of you to join us Ms. Ambrose. It's a pleasure to see you again." Tiffany smiled widely at him. "It's so nice to see you Harvey." She looked over at the other man and leaned forward slightly exposing more of her cleavage, "I don't believe we've met. I'm Tiffany." The man smirked at her, "Edward Nigma."

The Riddler.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "The riddler?" He smiled and nodded. She looked over at Harvey and finally looked at Roman. "I feel so honored to be in the presence of the most powerful men in Gotham." Roman tightened his grip around her waist, "You look absolutely stunning doll." She smirked at him, "Thank you." She shifted slightly in his lap and let her stockings show from under her dress.

She watched Roman clinch his jaw and jumped slightly as Harvey spoke up, "Tiff. Why don't you let me buy you a drink?" She smiled at him and moved off Roman's lap. "That sounds like a wonderful idea Harvey." He stood up and held out his hand for her to take.

She glanced back at Roman who didn't take his eyes off her, and reached her hand out to place it in Harvey's. He helped her stand up and held her hand as they walked up to the bar.

Once they approached the bar Harvey glanced back at Roman and smirked, "He's got you on a pretty tight leash doesn't he?" Tiffany laughed and shook her head, "You have no idea." Harvey ordered some drinks for them and looked back over at her, "Well, if you ever feel like getting away from this place, please don't hesitate to come my way sweetheart." Tiffany smirked at him and looked him up and down, "What exactly do you have to offer Mr. Dent?"

Harvey chuckled and raised an eyebrow at her, "You've got spunk kid." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She looked over to see Roman still had his eyes glued to the two of them. She glared at him and took it as an opportunity. She wrapped her hand around Harvey's tie and brought his face next to hers.

She whispered in his ear, "I've got a lot more than spunk to show you Mr. Dent. You know, I kind of wish you were around here more. We could get to know each other a little better." Harvey ran a hand up the side of her body and licked his lips, "Fuck. How did Roman land you?" The two broke apart when their drinks were placed in front of them. Tiffany picked hers up and held it our in front of her.

"Thanks for the drink." He tapped his glass against hers and placed his hand on her lower back as he led them back to the table. She felt powerful. She really had some of the scariest men in Gotham, drooling over her.

They returned to the table and Tiffany sat next to Roman. He looked at her and was about to say something when Harvey spoke up, "You know what Rome. I think maybe we should really start working together. That's an investment I'd really be interested in. But, if we do that." He looked towards Tiffany and she saw a spark in his eyes, "What's yours is mine. The mill, the amusement parks, all of it." This was the first time Tiffany felt a little bit of actual fear.

It was fun and easy to tease the men, but actually being thrown back and forth between them, no thanks.

Roman raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly, "Alright Harv. I'll think about it." Harvey smirked and winked at Tiffany. She smiled at him and looked over at Edward, "So Ed, why don't you come dance with me and tell me about yourself?" He raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged, "Why not? Let's go hun." Tiffany followed him to the dance floor.

Harvey leaned back in the booth and smirked at Roman, "Are you mad she's stealing all your attention tonight?" Roman's eyes stayed glued to Tiffany and Edward. He watched as she grinded on him and he had his hands all over his body. She looked over at Roman and winked at him as Edward started to kiss on her neck.

Roman couldn't decide if he was pissed or impressed.

She really did have these two wrapped around her finger in the matter of minutes. As soon as Roman saw her in that outfit, he knew they wouldn't be able to stop themselves.

Especially Harvey.

Roman finally peeled his eyes from Tiffany and looked at Harvey, "Watch yourself Harv, I've already warned you once. I won't do it again." Harvey turned his head and watched Tiffany on the dance floor.

"She's a grown woman Roman. She can make her own decisions." He paused for a moment, "Unless of course, she can't." Harvey turned his head back around and raised an eyebrow at Roman. Roman shrugged and took a sip from his drink. He returned his eyes to Tiffany and watched her as he spoke, "She has rules. But, nothing she didn't agree to."

Tiffany wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and pulled him in close to her. She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I need your help with something." Ed leaned back and raised an eyebrow at her, "Depends. With what?" She glanced over at Roman and he followed her gaze. He smirked at her and pulled her waist closer to him, "Oh. Absolutely." He placed a finger under her chin and brought his lips down onto hers.

She ran her fingers through his hair and tugged slightly. Edwards hands roamed every inch of her body. She pushed herself against his body and let his tongue explore her mouth. It didn't take long for a hand to be grabbing her arm, and ripping her away from the man in front of her. She stumbled back and when she looked up to see who it was, Harvey stood at her side with a strong grip on her arm.

"What are you doing?" Harvey whispered in her ear, "I'm saving your ass." Tiffany rolled her eyes and pulled her arm out of his grip. Roman approached the three of them not long after Harvey.

He looked between the two men, "It was nice doing business with you. I'll see you in a couple weeks. Now, if you don't mind. I have some other business to tend to." He locked eyes with Tiffany. His eyes were pure black, she looked down to the ground.

Okay, maybe she took it a little too far.


	15. Is That What You Want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Tiffany finally release built up tension. 
> 
> Smutttt

Tiffany was led calmly by Roman upstairs. He opened the door for her and let her walk inside, following behind her. Tiffany was honestly more scared with him being so calm than she was when he was angry.

She stopped in the living room and turned to look at Roman, "I'm pretty tired. I think I'm going to go to bed." She was waiting for him to throw a fit. To throw things around the room and yell at her.

Silence.

Roman stood still in the living room and just watched her. She slowly turned and started to walk down the hall. That's when he broke the silence, "You really think you're getting off that easy for what you did tonight?" She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "Actually. I did my part of the deal tonight. Harvey wants to work with you now, you're welcome for that by the way."

Roman turned her head to look at her, "It doesn't work that way. Harvey is going to need a lot more convincing." Tiffany rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Alright. I get it. Can I please go to bed now?" Roman finally turned his body and took a step towards her, "Did you start it? Or did he?" She wrinkled her eyebrows together, "What are you talking about?" Roman scoughed, "You know damn well what I'm talking about."

Tiffany was feeling real ballsy. She moved forward and got face to face with Roman, "I did." He stopped and stared at her. She couldn't read the emotion in his face but she knew she'd probably regret whatever was going to happen. "He seemed interested. Should've done it with Harvey too. At least he probably would've taken me home." Roman didn't say anything. He didn't move a muscle.

She got closer to him, "At least they would probably actually fuck me." Roman licked his lips and raised an eyebrow, "I thought you didn't want to be romantic behind closed doors." Tiffany rolled her eyes, "I'm talking about before all of this Roman! You treat me like... like some toy! Now, you're having me dress up and telling me how to-" Tiffany stopped and stared at him.

"No fucking way. Is... is that why you call me 'doll?' Because you want to use me as some kind of Barbie doll to dress up and do whatever you say." Roman stayed staring at her. She could feel the anger rising in her chest, "Are you fucking kidding me? Fuck you Roman." She went to turn around, but before she could, he had one hand on her arm and the other came up to smack her across the cheek.

"What did I say about talking to me like that?" Tiffany stared at him in awe, "I don't understand you. I did my JOB tonight. Again, you want to use me like a rag doll. Throw me around a let the other boys play! Well, that's what I did Roman. You get mad at me for wanting to leave, then get mad that I'm actually upholding my part of the deal. You like when I get rowdy with Victor, as long as I don't do it to you. What do you fucking want from me Roman?!"

Tiffany and Roman stood still for a moment.

Roman slowly slid his hands away from her. His breathing had picked up quite a bit and that's all he could focus on.

What did he want? He wasn't prepared for that question. He knew he wanted to rule Gotham. That was something he has always wanted since he was a boy. But now, he wanted to rule Gotham with her.

"You." Roman spoke softly. Tiffany gasped quietly as she took a small step forward, "What?" Roman raised his voice, "YOU! I want you. All I can think about is you. The way you talk, how your nose scrunches when you laugh, the fucking noises you make in bed, and Jesus. The way you look in that dress."

Tiffany stood frozen. She watched as Roman took a step towards her. She held her breath as he placed his hands on her waist. "The fucking things I could do to you in this dress." Tiffany looked up at him and quietly said, "L-like what?" He slowly started moving his hands up and down her waist. He pulled her closer to him.

Roman leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I want to tie you down to my bed, and have my way with you." Tiffany swallowed and shakily said, "So why don't you?" Roman let out a soft chuckle and gently laid his finger under her chin. He pulled her face up to his, "Is that what you want doll? You want me to take you in that room, tie you down, and fuck you senseless?"

Tiffany nodded her head, "Yes sir." Roman smirked at her and stroked her cheek with his thumb, "You got it doll. Now go be a good girl and lay on the bed for me." Tiffany nodded her head and slowly made her way to Roman's bedroom.

She sat on the edge of the bed and bent down to take her heels off. Once her feet were released, she laid back on the bed and waited for Roman. He came into the bedroom not too much longer after her. He closed the door at stood at the foot of the bed.

"Come here." Tiffany bit her lip slightly and sat up, moving herself to the end of the bed. Roman took his thumb and started tracing her lips, "I still want to see how pretty you look on your knees." Tiffany parted her lips slightly and Roman pushed his thumb into her mouth. She closed her lips around it and looked up at him. "Fuck. You're so hot." He took his other hand and started to unbuckle his belt.

He slid his belt from out of his pants and pulled his thumb from her mouth. He took a step back and motioned for her to stand up. She took his hand and he helped her up. He turned her around and grabbed her other arm. He brought her wrists together and started to wrap the belt around them. "What are you-?" Roman cut her off, "Shh. The only thing I want to hear coming out of your mouth, is when I ask you a question, and those sweet sweet moans. Understood?"

Tiffany felt herself blush and nodded, "Yes Romy." Roman finished tightening the belt around her wrists. He smirked to himself and slowly sat down on the bed. He reached down and unbuttoned his pants with one hand, and motioned for Tiffany to kneel on the floor with the other. She didn't say anything, she simply just watched him as she got on her knees.

She watched as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his member. Her eyes widened slightly as she licked her lips. She had forgotten just how big he was. She made eye contact with Roman as she opened her mouth and slowly wrapped her lips around him. Roman softly groaned and wrapped his fingers in her hair. Tiffany started to slowly move her head up and down making sure to take in as much of him as possible.

Roman let out a quiet, "Fuck." Before giving a tug on her hair. Tiffany moaned and Roman's head fell back as he felt the vibration from her on his dick. She started to pick up the pace just a little bit and Roman watched as she tried to wiggle her hands free from the belt.

He chuckled as he pushed her head down, "I'd stop trying to get out of that belt if I were you." Tiffany groaned and looked through her eyelashes as she slowed her pace once again and swirled her tongue on his tip.

Roman moaned and pulled her head back. Her mouth released from him with a loud pop. "Stand up." Tiffany followed orders and stood still as Roman loosed her wrists from the belt. "Lay on the bed with your arms up." Tiffany nodded and did just that. Roman straddled her as he leaned up to return the belt wrapped around her wrists. He moved her body slightly up more and connected the belt to a hook that was on the wall.

Tiffany stared up and watched him closely. A whole hook actually anchored into the wall. "I see you do this often." Roman raised an eyebrow and grabbed her face with his hand, "You are in no position to be breaking the rules doll. You don't speak unless spoken to." Tiffany looked up at him with slight fear in her eyes. She just nodded her head and bit the inside of her lip.

Roman sat back and stared down at her. He eventually brought himself down and started kissing up her neck until he reached her ear. He whispered, "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this." He started to rub his hands up her body. Her eyes closed as she let out a soft moan. "To see you tied up while I pleasure you. So helpless." Tiffany moaned as Romans hand closed around her breast.

He slowly returned to kissing down her neck, and then chest. He made his way lower and pushed her dress up slightly. He kissed the inside of her thigh and watched as he wiggled underneath him. He smirked as she tried pushing herself closer to his mouth. Desperate for any kind of contact. Roman kissed up one thigh, and then moved to the other. He heard Tiffany groan underneath him.

She was growing impatient.

Roman finally reached up and slid her thong to the side. He could feel himself drooling, ready to devour her. He slid his hands under either side of her hips and he brought his mouth to her clit. As soon as he made contact, Tiffany squirmed underneath him. She threw her head back and let out a moan.

Tiffany could feel her breathing start to pick up as she let out another moan. She tried to tug her hands down and groaned when they didn't move. Roman chuckled and slowly inserted a finger into her. He looked up at her as she closed her eyes. "Such a good girl. I bet you just can't wait to take my dick can you?" Tiffany nodded and tried to move herself faster on his finger.

Roman inserted another finger hard. He returned his lips and starting moving his fingers at a quicker pace. He could feel her starting to get close. Tiffany moaned and could feel herself digging her nails into her knuckles.

"Fuck Romy!" Roman looked up at her once again. "Do you think you can handle me doll?" He brought his thumb up and rubbed circles on her clit. Tiffany couldn't even think straight to answer his question. Roman stopped the movements of his fingers.

Tiffany groaned and looked down at him. "Answer me." Tiffany tried to push her thighs together, "Yes Romy. Fuck yes. I can't take it anymore please fuck me." Roman continued his movement and it didn't take long for Tiffany's eyes to roll in the back of her head as she released onto his fingers.

Roman smirked and slid his fingers out of her. He brought them up to his mouth and sucked her juices off of them. "You taste divine doll." She watched as he sat back on his knees.

Roman reached back and pulled his shirt over his head. He quickly kicked off his pants and leaned down on top of Tiffany. He examined her for a moment and slid off the bed. She watched him in confusion. He grabbed a tie that was close to the bed and brought it back over to her. "Lift your head." She did, and Roman tied it around her mouth.

He made his way back in between her legs and soaked her in. "Fuck doll. You really are something else. Look at you." Tiffany wanted to smile but she couldn't move her mouth. Roman ran his hands up her thighs. He wrapped his fingers in her panties and slowly slid them down her legs. He threw them off the bed and lined himself up with her entrance.

Tiffany wanted nothing more than for him to just shove himself in and have at her. But, that's not what happened.

Roman slowly slid his member into her as they both let out a moan. He filled her out perfectly. "Holy shit doll. You feel amazing." Tiffany moaned as Roman started to move inside her. He kissed down her neck, leaving a few marks on his way. Her dress had started to cling to her body due to sweat.

Roman started to pick up his pace and move faster and harder. He brought a hand up to pull on Tiffany's hair. Once he wrapped his hand around a good chuck, he pulled hard.

Tiffany let out a moan from pleasure and pain. Roman leaned down and whispered in her ear, "The next time you kiss someone without consulting me first, there will be a punishment." Tiffany nodded her head to the best of her ability.

Roman took his other hand and placed it on her clit. Tiffany could feel herself starting to get close once again. Roman moved his hand from her hair to her throat. He put just enough pressure to cut off the blood flow. "Nobody- ah fuck. Nobody can have you. You're mine." Tiffany moaned as her eyes rolled into the back of her head once again. She felt herself starting to clinch around him.

"That's right doll. Come for me. Come all over me." And just like that she was putty once again. She let out a loud moan as her body shook underneath him. Seconds after her Roman poured himself into her. The two laid still for a few moments. They sat in silence, only the sounds of their heavy breathing. Roman eventually sat up and slid himself out of her. He cleaned himself off and then pulled off her gag.

Once that was down he reached up and loosed her wrists from the belt. Tiffany sat up and rubbed her now red wrists. Roman sat next to her with a smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes and started to stand up. "Don't look at me like that." Roman shrugged and watched her as she struggled to stand, "Why don't you just sleep in here tonight? It might be a little hard to walk."

She didn't want to prove him right, but he was. Her legs wobbled beneath her. "I'm fine." She leaned against the bed for support as she made her way towards the door. "I'd rather sleep far away from you." Roman scaughed, "Are you sure you're just not leaving to give Victor a turn now?" Tiffany stopped and turned to look at him, "Are you seriously back on that?" Roman stared at her. She rolled her eyes and turned to leave again.

She stopped and looked back at him for a moment, "Did you mean what you said tonight? Or was it just a way to get me in bed?" Roman stood up and started gathering his clothes. "Goodnight doll. We have work to do tomorrow."

Tiffany shook her head and opened the door. "I fucking knew it. Black Mask doesn't have emotions."

Roman watched as she walked out and the door shut behind her.


	16. Two-Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiffany learns to play the men in Gotham.

Tiffany's eyes slowly fluttered open.

She flinched at the morning sun that peaked through her curtains. She went to roll over and groaned. She felt pain slash through her body. Not anything she couldn't handle, but definitely uncomfortable.

She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She sighed softly to herself, "Fuck Tiff. What have you gotten yourself into?" Just as she was about to get out of the bed, the door flew open. Roman stepped into the bedroom carrying a glass of water and what looked like a bottle of pills.

"You look lovely. Here, drink this and go get ready. We have business to attend to." Roman extended his arm and Tiffany reluctantly grabbed the bottle from his hand. "What are these?" Roman walked over to her closet and started rummaging through her clothes. "Pain meds. I figured you'd need some." Tiffany watched as he started pulling outfits from her closet and laid them on her bed.

She opened the bottle and threw back a few pills. She followed them with the water and finished the whole glass. She set the glass on the table next to her bed and slowly slid her feet onto the floor. She pushed herself up and started to review the outfits laid out for her to choose from. She looked over at Roman who was viewing her shoe options.

She pushed past him in the closet and started to look for an outfit for herself. Roman turned and looked at her, "What are you doing?" She didn't turn to him. She continued shuffling around the clothes as she spoke, "I don't need you to dress me. I can find something on my own." He reached up and grabbed her hand.

Roman twisted her arm around to force her to face him. She winced in pain and looked up at him. He pulled her closer to him, "You will wear one of the options I have for you on the bed. This is an important meeting and I don't need you to fuck it up." He dropped her arm and pushed her out of the closet.

Tiffany returned to the bed and examined the clothes in front of her. She didn't want to admit it to Roman, but his style was better than hers. Although, these outfits did seem to all be pretty revealing on either the top or bottom. She sighed and picked the outfit in the middle. It was a lowcut white top with a black skirt.

Not the comfiest outfit, but that obviously wasn't the goal here.

She picked up the clothes and turned to face Roman. "I guess I'll wear this." He smirked at her, "Good choice. Now hurry and get ready, we have to leave soon." He crossed his arms and leaned against the opening doorway of the closet. Keeping his eyes glued to her. She pointed towards the door, "Are you going to leave so I can get ready?" Roman chuckled, "I want to stay for the show." Tiffany rolled her eyes.

He was such an ass.

"Sorry, you can't afford me." She crossed her arms and headed towards her bedroom door, "I'll just change in the bathroom." Roman pushed himself off the doorway and quickly stood in front of the door. "I think I can afford the cheapest thing on the block. Hurry and change. Quit testing my patience doll." Tiffany stepped back in shock.

Seriously such a dick.

She sighed loudly and turned around to face away from him. She could feel his eyes on her at all times. She knew that he was watching her every move. After she was fully dressed she turned back to face him. She looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

"Can I go freshen up now please?" Roman took a few steps closer to her. He kissed her forehead and stepped aside, "Of course doll. Victor and I will be waiting for you downstairs." Tiffany nodded her head and quickly exited the room.

How could one person make her feel safe and fucking terrified at the same time?

The car ride was quiet. Victor drove as Roman and Tiffany sat in silence. Tiffany and Victor would occasionally exchange glances in the mirror. She could feel him looking her up and down. She'd roll her eyes and he'd laugh.

Roman reached over and placed his hand on Tiffany's thigh. She looked down at it and moved her thigh away. She looked out the window as she could feel Roman's eyes on her.

She jumped slightly when she heard Victor speak from the front, "I think I liked it better when all you two would do is make out. At least it wasn't awkward silence." Tiffany shifted in her seat and pushed herself as close to the door as she could.

Roman chuckled and looked forward to Victor, "Well Zsasz, we wouldn't be in this situation if you had just checked for the key. Just remember that." Victor's smile slowly faded as he put the car in park. "We're here." Tiffany watched the two men get out of the car and come around to open her door. She stepped out of the car and looked at the building in front of her.

"Where are we?" Roman grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through hers, "Don't you worry about that doll. Just remember to be extra charming." Tiffany nodded her head. She wanted to pull her hand away from his but, she did promise to act normal in public.

As they approached the front door Tiffany looked over to Roman, "Is this a house?" Roman smiled at her and knocked on the door. The building looked to be at least three stories high. It was an all white and black building with giant front windows. The door opening broke her train of thought. A smile grew on her face as they were greeted by Harvey.

"Roman, nice of you to join us. Please come in." The three stepped inside the door and Tiffany's eyes immediately started to wonder.

The place was huge.

Roman released his grip from her and started to walk towards a different room. Tiffany jumped when she felt a hand wrap around her waist. She looked over to see Harvey.

"Might I say Miss Ambrose, you look stunning." Tiffany smiled at him, "Thank you Harvey. I love this house. It's absolutely to die for." Harvey started guiding her towards the room Roman entered. "How would you like a full tour?" Tiffany's eyes glimmered and her smile grew wider, "I would love one." The two stood at the door way and Harvey cleared his throat. Tiffany didn't notice the room full of men until Harvey had caught their attention. She felt their eyes fall to her. 

She blushed and took a step closer to Harvey. Roman glared at her from across the room. "Excuse me gentlemen, I'm going to show Roman's companion around. I trust that you can do this without me?" He looked over to Roman who smiled widely and clapped his hands together, "Absolutely Harv. Make sure you take good care of her. I'll be here when you're done." Harvey nodded his head and motioned for Tiffany to follow him.

Tiffany glanced around the room once more before turning to follow Harvey. "We'll start upstairs." Tiffany smiled and nodded as she followed closely behind. They walked up the stairs and made a right turn.

There they entered the first room, it was a fully stocked bar with a couple of pool tables lined up in front of it. "Holy shit." Tiffany whispered under her breath and she heard Harvey chuckle. "Pretty neat isn't it." Tiffany made her way over to the bar and started to feel the countertops. Harvey made his way behind the bar, "How about a drink?" Tiffany smiled at him, "I could never refuse a drink."

Tiffany walked around the room and started looking at the art on the wall. She noticed the theme of everything being black and white. Harvey placed her drink on the bar and she walked over and grabbed it. She sat up on the barstool and took a sip of her drink, "Well you sure do make one hell of a martini." Harvey smiled at her, "I like to make drinks. So, what do you think?" Tiffany tilted her head slightly.

"About?" She brought the glass up and took another sip as Harvey spoke. "About your boyfriend being Black Mask." Tiffany stopped for a moment and looked at him, "I- uh, I'm not sure what you mean?" Harvey laughed, "Oh come on sweetheart I know he told you. Or you at least found out. I bet it was Victor's fault." Tiffany sat her glass down and let out a nervous laugh.

"Uh yeah it was actually. Then, he tried to blame it on you." Harvey rolled his eyes. "I'm not surprised. He's obsessed with Roman. He'd do anything to get rid of anyone that might be competition." Tiffany wrinkled her brows together.

"Competition?" Harvey walked around the bar and sat down next to her. "Yes. Victor is what we call a 'boss prostitute.'" Tiffany giggled, "What does that mean exactly?" Harvey laughed as he looked at Tiffany, "It means what you think it does. Victor likes to hop between bosses. He goes to the one he thinks has ahold of the most of Gotham. Right now that just so happens to be Roman. When he latches on, he will do anything for them. He's the most loyal henchman really. There's nothing he won't do."

Tiffany listened closely to Harvey's words, "Okay that makes sense. But, I don't understand how that makes me competition?" Harvey turned his body to face her, "He needs to be the center of attention. That's really what makes him and Roman so perfect. They both like the attention they get. So when Roman turns his attention to someone else, Victor gets protective."

Tiffany bit the inside of her lip, "So what Victor's like in love with him or something?" Harvey chuckled and gently grabbed the drink from her hand, "You're not the first person to say that. We all have thought it." Tiffany watched as he took a sip from the glass, "I'm not one to judge but, trust me when I say that Roman doesn't swing that way."

Harvey placed the glass back in her hand and looked at her, "Sweetheart, we're villains. Most the time we're all too drugged up to even care who or what we're fucking. We could care less. As long as our dick is getting sucked, it doesn't matter." Tiffany stared at Harvey and proceeded to throw back what was left of the martini.

"Good to know. Uh, you said that he goes back and forth between bosses, has he ever worked for you?" Harvey slid off the barstool and stood in front of her. He held his hand out to help her up, "Yes. How do you think I know all of this?" Tiffany took his hand and stood next to him, "You're Two-Face. You can get any information you want."

Harvey wrapped her arm around his and started to walk towards the exit with a smile on his face, "I like you."


	17. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiffany tries to figure out if Roman is showing real emotions, or just pissed.

Tiffany giggled as Harvey fed her a strawberry from his fridge. "You should've showed me this kitchen first. It's beautiful!" Harvey leaned against the counter and watched her, "I had to save the best for last." She smiled at him and grabbed another strawberry off the plate next to her, "Mr. Dent you are a fantastic host." She bit the strawberry and held it up to Harvey for him to take a bite. He did and she threw the leaves back on the plate.

"Oh hey! I meant to ask you, what is this meeting even about? Roman and I don't really talk much." Harvey looked over at her, "Roman is now getting some of my shares of Gotham. He bargains a good price. Gave me something I wanted and now I'm giving him control in return." Tiffany nodded slowly and jumped up onto the counter, "Roman always wants to be in control."

Harvey pushed himself off the counter and stood in between her legs to grab a strawberry. He rubbed his body up against hers the two came face to face. Harvey brought the strawberry up to her mouth, "If you ever need a break from him, feel free to give me a call." Tiffany felt as if she was holding her breath. She bit down onto the strawberry while holding eye contact with Harvey. She chewed slowly and let out a soft moan as the juices filled her mouth.

Harvey slowly put the strawberry down and brought his hands to her waist. He slid her closer, closing the gap between the two. He slid his hands down to her thighs. Eventually, he bent his head down and brought his lips closer to hers. This time Tiffany was actually holding her breath, as his lips crashed onto hers she squeezed her eyes shut.

Tiffany leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harvey slid his hand down to her thigh. Just as things were starting to get too hot and heavy, Tiffany brought her hands up onto Harvey's chest and pushed him away from her.

Harvey stumbled back and looked at her with confusion. Tiffany breathed heavy, "I-I can't. I'm sorry." She looked up to Harvey with fear in her eyes. She looked behind her to make sure nobody else was around to see. Harvey stepped back from her and smirked, "You're really afraid of him aren't you?" Tiffany didn't hesitate, "Yes." Harvey threw his hands up in surrender and stepped back, "I get it. I would be to if I were in your shoes."

Just as Harvey finished his sentence, Roman and Victor entered the kitchen. Roman smiled and looked over at Tiffany still on the countertop. She watched his eyes go from her to the strawberries and then over to Harvey. "How was the tour?" Harvey placed his hands in his pockets and smiled, "I thought it went well. How did you like it sweetheart?" Harvey looked over to Tiffany.

Tiffany smiled softly and looked to Roman, "It was nice." Roman smiled and walked over to her. He picked up a strawberry and held it to her mouth, "Good to see that he kept you fed too." Tiffany let out an awkward giggle and took a bite of the strawberry. She exchanged looks with Harvey and then took Roman's hand that was held out to help her down.

Harvey cleared his throat, "So I take it that all papers were signed?" Roman wrapped his arm around Tiffany's waist, "Yes Harv. All papers were signed, and our business is done here." Harvey nodded his head and held his hand out towards Roman, "Glad to be in business with you Roman." Roman returned the handshake and Harvey turned his attention to Tiffany.

He took her hand and placed a kiss on top of it, "Always a pleasure to spend time with you sweetheart." Harvey took a step closer and whispered in her ear, "Don't forget about my offer, you know where to find me." Roman looked between the two of them and pulled Tiffany closer to him, "I think it's time we head back to the club. We have some more business to attend to today." Harvey nodded and motioned to the door.

Roman held the car door open for Tiffany. She glanced back at the house and then slid her way into the car. Roman made his way around to the other side and slid in next to her. The ride was quiet for the most part. Victor would glance back and forth between the two occasionally but never said a word.

About half way back to the club Roman looked over at her and placed his hand on her thigh again. Tiffany looked at his hand and then to him, "What?" Roman raised an eyebrow, "I'm simply resting my hand here. Am I not allowed to do that?" Tiffany sighed softly and shrugged her shoulders before looking back out the window.

She couldn't stop thinking about Harvey. How does a person go from trying to kidnap someone, to feeding them strawberries and having a hot make out session? These villains were confusing.

She could feel Roman's eyes still on her. She ignored him until he spoke up once again, "What did Harvey say to you before we left?" Tiffany kept her eyes glued out the window, "What do you mean? He told me he had a good time. You were standing there for that conversation." Roman squeezed her thigh slightly and she finally looked over at him, "I meant what did he whisper in your ear?"

Tiffany was confused. Roman had this look on his face that made it seem like he might of be actually a little sad? He didn't seem jealous or angry, he just actually showed emotion.

Tiffany placed her hand on top of his, "He told me that I could visit him anytime I wanted. That was just him reminding me of the offer." There was a pause. Roman looked down at her hand on top of his and she looked back out the window once again.

Not much longer and they were arriving back at Roman's club. As they walked inside Tiffany looked to Roman, "You don't need me for any other business deal right?" Roman looked at her for a moment, "No. You can go do whatever you please." Tiffany nodded and headed upstairs. She really wanted a long hot bath and to be comfy.

Once upstairs she headed for the bathroom and started the bath. She waited for the tub to fill and undressed herself. She had to admit that she looked good, but the pants were pretty uncomfortable. She sank into the water and took a deep breath. It was nice to get a chance to relax for once. She watched the steam rise from the water as she played with the bubbles.

Tiffany could feel herself starting to dose off and decided it was time to get ready for bed. She stood up and grabbed her towel. She drained the bathtub and dried herself off. She wrapped the towel around her chest and opened the door. She started to cross the hallway to her bedroom. She was stopped by Roman's voice, "Good job today."

Tiffany stopped and turn to face him, "Thank you. I didn't really do much though." Roman chuckled and shrugged, "You kept Harvey busy. That's a lot of work by itself." Tiffany smiled softly, "It was pretty easy. I like Harvey. He's nice."

Roman stared at her for a moment and placed his hands in his pockets, "He's nice to you because he wants to fuck you. You're nothing but a piece of ass to him." Tiffany's smile faded and she rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah? And what am I to you?" Roman licked his lips and looked to the floor.

Tiffany stared at him and clenched her towel tighter, "Yeah. That's what I thought. I may just be a piece of ass to Harvey, but at least he doesn't use me like a Malibu Barbie." Roman took a step closer to her. Tiffany took a step back and turned to go into her room.

She started to turn the door knob but stopped, "Harvey told me what deal you made with him." Roman nodded, "I'm not surprised. But, you should be grateful. You now officially live with the most powerful man in Gotham." Tiffany turned back around and looked at him.

"You still split it with Harvey though right? What's yours is his?" Roman nodded his head once again, "For the most part, yes." Tiffany stood still and stared at him. She took a shaky breath, "Am I apart of that deal?" Roman walked forward and came face to face with her. He brought his hand up and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Do you really think that low of me?" Tiffany held tears back in her eyes, "Yes." Roman clinched his jaw and took his hand away from her. Tiffany felt her heart pound in her chest. Roman turned and walked back down the hallway. Tiffany turned and watched him before finally opening the door to her room.

She got stopped one more time by Roman speaking up, "No. You're not apart of the deal. If you want to spend time with Harvey, I won't stop you. But I would never fucking sell you off like that." 

Tiffany looked over at him and watched as he disappeared around the corner.


	18. Intoxicating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiffany sneaks off to Roman's room for a little relief... Only to regret it. 
> 
> Smut!

Tiffany stared up at her ceiling. She had been tossing and turning for hours, trying to force herself to sleep. All she could think about was Roman. His hand on her thigh, the way he wrapped his arm around her waist when they were at Harvey's. She couldn't get him out of her head. She groaned and threw a pillow over her face.

"No Tiffany. You can't have feelings for him. He's Black Mask. A villain." Tiffany sighed and hugged the pillow close to her chest. She bit the inside of her cheek and looked to her bedroom door. "Don't do it. You know you're going to regret it if you do." She laid still for a moment. She didn't even know what time it was or if Roman would even be in his room.

She slowly threw back her covers and sat up. She could feel her heart racing in her chest. She slid herself off the bed and slowly walked to her door. She looked down at her PJ's, a big t-shirt and nothing but her panties. She shrugged and quietly opened the door.

She poked her head out and looked down the hallway. It was quiet and the lights were off. She stepped out and closed the door behind her as quiet as possible. She didn't know if Victor actually lived there, but if he did, she didn't want him to see her.

She walked over to Roman's door and saw a small light bleeding through under the door. She shakily reached up and placed her hand on the doorknob. She took a breath and started to turn it. Suddenly the door swung open and Tiffany gasped. Roman stood in front of her, shirtless with purple silk pajama bottoms on.

Roman tilted his head slightly and looked at her with confusion. Tiffany stared at his chiseled chest, taking in every feature. She bit her lip slightly and thought about gripping onto his biceps as he railed into her. How she could scream his name while her eyes rolled in the back of her name. Her train of thought was broken by the sound of Roman clearing his throat.

"Is everything okay doll? Did you need something?" Tiffany felt herself blush and she pushed her hair back with her hand, "I- uh.. I was just having a hard time sleeping and was on my way to the bathroom." Roman raised an eyebrow at her, "What the bathroom in my room?" Tiffany nodded and shrugged, "I guess I like yours better. Well, Goodnight." Tiffany quickly turned on her heels and made her way back to her bedroom.

Before she could get too far, Roman reached out and grabbed her arm. She turned back to look at him but before she could say anything, she was being yanked into his room. Roman closed the door quickly and pinned her up against it. Tiffany gasped quietly and stared up at Roman.

He had both her arms pinned next to her head and he was face to face with her. She watched a smirk grow on his face. Roman leaned down to her ear, "It's okay doll. I know why you really wanted in here. I haven't stopped thinking about you either." Tiffany closed her eyes and clinched her thighs. Roman watched her chest rise and fall.

Roman chuckled, "I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away. I hear you in your room you know. Trying to quietly moan my name while you pleasure yourself." Tiffany moaned softly and shook her head, "N-no. I don't do that." Roman laughed. He took her wrists and shoved them both above her head. He kept them pinned to the door, this time with just one hand.

He brought his other hand out and used it to start to roam her body. She flinched slightly at his touch. Roman started to kiss down her neck and smiled as she let out soft moans. He took his hand and traced the outside of her panties. He licked up her neck and nibbled on her ear. Tiffany moaned a little louder and pushed herself up on her tippy toes to try and move herself onto Romans fingers.

Roman whispered in her ear once again, "Hmmmm, I'm pretty sure I've heard you." Roman took his fingers and started to rub circles on her clit through her panties. Tiffany leaned her head on the door and bit her lip. She tried to hold back her moans as much as possible. Roman looked at her and brought his hand up to her face.

He squeezed her face with his hand. She looked at him with need in her eyes. He smirked at her, "None of that doll. I don't give a fuck if all of Gotham hears you. I want everyone to know." Tiffany nodded her head the best she could, "Yes sir." Roman leaned down and kissed her neck again. This time he moved her panties to the side and didn't hesitate to apply pressure.

Tiffany moaned loudly as Roman made circles on her clit. She tried to pull her hands free from his grasp. Roman picked up her wrists and slammed them against the door. Tiffany winced in pain and looked up at him. He shoved two fingers into her as he brought his mouth to hers.

"Stop squirming around." Tiffany moaned as Roman picked up the speed of his fingers. Tiffany tried one more time to pull her wrists free from his hold. Roman looked at her and pulled his fingers out. He dropped her wrists, and in one swift movement, looped his arms under her and slammed her against the door.

Tiffany took a moment to catch her breath after he knocked it out of her. Roman used his body to hold hers up. He took one hand and grabbed a handful of her hair. He leaned in close to her and pulled her head back to look at him. "Ouch Romy, take it easy." Roman laughed and pulled harder.

"Oh no doll. I told you to listen. You just can't seem to do that can you? You think I don't know what happened with you and Harvey?" Tiffany winced and squeezed her eyebrows together, "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Roman let go of her hair and wrapped his hand around her neck. He got as close to her as he could, "In the kitchen doll." Tiffany's breath caught in her throat. She looked up at Roman with fear in her eyes. He applied more pressure to her throat.

Tiffany tried to bring her hands up to pull his hand off but, she couldn't pull them up. Roman looked at her, "What? Did you think I didn't see? I have eyes and ears all over this town. No matter where you are, I'll know exactly what you're doing. You got that?" Tiffany nodded the best she could.

Suddenly Roman stepped back from her and she crashed down to the floor. Tiffany squealed in pain as she hit the ground. She gasped for air and rubbed her neck. She looked up to Roman as he kneeled down in front of her. Her eyes started to water as she avoided his eyes. She spoke quietly, "I want to go to bed now please." Roman laughed and placed his finger under her chin.

He pulled her chin up to look at him, "Oh no honey. You came in here for a reason. You don't get to just leave." Roman stood, "You can blame yourself for whatever punishment you get. That's what happens when you go around being a little slut." Tiffany felt a tear run down her face and she quickly wiped it away. "A-are you going to kill me?" Roman stopped and looked down at her, "No. Not yet anyway. You're still very much of use to me."

Roman bent down to her face to face once again, "Right now, I'm going to give you what you want doll." Tiffany stared at him in confusion. Suddenly, she felt a sharp sting go across her face. Tiffany sat still for a moment trying to take in what had happened. Roman stood back up and held his hand out to help her off the ground. Tiffany brought her hand to her cheek and held it in pain. She slowly reached her hand up and placed it in Romans.

Tiffany slowly stood up and looked at Roman. He smiled softly at her, "It's okay. I know you liked it. Remember last time I hit you?" Tiffany nodded but didn't say a word. The two stared at each other for a moment. They were face to face, she could feel his breath hitting her nose. Tiffany finally just took a deep breath and slammed her lips against his.

As much as she wanted to fight her urges, she couldn't. She could help the way Roman made her feel. He just sparked something in her. Something that made her want more. He was intoxicating to her.

Roman slowly backed her up to the bed. Tiffany pulled away from him and moved herself up to his pillows. Roman crawled up to her and kissed down her neck. Her head fell back as she moaned softly, "You're sweet when you want to be." Roman chuckled against her skin, "I just slapped you across the face and you're calling me sweet." He continued kissing her neck until he found her sweet spot.

Roman bit down and started to suck on her neck. Tiffany moaned and laced her fingers in his hair, "Don't leave a mark. That's tacky." Roman pulled away from her neck, "So it'll match you perfectly doll." Tiffany tried to sit up but Roman stopped her with his hands on her chest. "I have a special request for you tonight doll."

Tiffany tilted her head slightly and looked at him, "What kind of request?"


	19. Brats Don't Get Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just Smut.

Roman didn't say a word. He slowly crawled off her and bent down in front of the bedside table. He pulled out a medium sized box and placed it on the bed. Tiffany sat up and watched him carefully. Roman opened the box and Tiffany gasped softly.

The box was filled with different types of sex toys. Some Tiffany knew, others she had no idea about. Roman reached in and pulled out a small black vibrator. Tiffany watched him in confusion as he set it on the bed, and put the box back down.

Roman picked it up and extended it for her to take. Tiffany looked down at the item in his hand and back up to him, "How many girls have you used that on." Roman rolled his eyes, "I get new ones after I'm done with them. Now take it and shut up." Tiffany slowly reached her hand out and took it out of his hand.

Roman walked to the foot of the bed and leaned against the back wall with his arms crossed. Tiffany stared at him and raised an eyebrow, "What am I supposed to do with this." Roman didn't move, "Use it." Tiffany felt the blood rush to her face as she sunk down into the bed slightly. "L-like right n-now?" Roman chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yes doll. Hold nothing back. I want you to put on a show for me." Tiffany stared at the vibrator in her hand and looked back to Roman. "I-I don't think I can do that." Roman pushed himself off the wall and stormed over to her. He roughly grabbed her face with his hand, "Oh you most certainly can doll." He pushed her back down onto the pillows, "Get undressed and pleasure yourself. I know you do it. Like the time you did while I showered, and the times I hear you in your room. This is no different."

Tiffany looked at him with terror in her eyes. Yeah sure she would masturbate sometimes, but never in front of another person. Roman walked over and returned to his position against the wall. His eyes stayed glued to her, "Whenever your ready doll." Tiffany bit the inside of her lip and sighed.

She put the toy down on the bed next to her, and slowly pulled her top off. She threw it to the floor and immediately covered herself with her arms. She avoided Roman's eyes at all costs. Roman cleared his throat and motioned for her to continue.

Tiffany laced her fingers in the sides of her panties, she looked at Roman and slowly slid them down her legs. Once they were completely off, she threw them down with her shirt. Roman grew a smirk on his face, "Good girl." Tiffany grabbed the toy next to her and looked at it.

She fumbled with it for a moment before figuring out how to turn it on. She jumped slightly when it started to vibrate in her hand. She heard Roman chuckle but choose to ignore him. She looked at the toy for a few minutes and then over at Roman.

She could already see the bulge forming in his pants. She thought for a moment. He wants a show right? That's exactly what she would give him. Tiffany licked her lips and brought her fingers to her mouth. She made eye contact with Roman and slowly stuck two fingers into her mouth.

She spread her legs and placed the fingers on her nub. Roman raised an eyebrow as he watched her. She rubbed some circles around her clit and then slowly brought the toy down to replace her fingers. As soon as she felt the vibrations, she instantly let out a moan. She bucked her hips and drew small circles trying to get the most pleasure out of it.

Roman stood still. Tiffany looked down and saw his erection begging to be set free from his silk pants. She took this as an opportunity to see how far she could push him. She turned up the vibrations one level higher and moaned a little louder. She brought one hand up to her breast and started to massage it.

Tiffany looked at Roman and moaned, "Fuck Romy." Roman didn't say a word. He just stood there and watched her. She spread her legs a little wider and brought her hand down to her entrance. She slowly slid a finger inside and arched her back.

She bit down on her lip to hold back a moan. She slid another finger into herself and closed her eyes. She knew where to hit just the right spot to make things go by a little quicker. She started moving her fingers a little fast, and pushed the vibrator a little harder against herself.

Roman slowly pushed himself off the wall. Tiffany watched as he slowly approached the foot of the bed and started to crawl onto it. Roman licked his lips and slid his hands up her legs. Tiffany closed her eyes and moaned softly, wanting to feel more of his touch.

Roman pushed himself forward more and started to kiss up her thigh. Tiffany pulled her fingers out and started to pull back the vibrator as she pushed her hips up to get closer to Roman. He reached up and snatched her wrist. Tiffany gasped slightly and looked down at him. He grabbed the vibrator out of her hand.

He took it and placed it back on her clit, causing her to let out a moan. Roman gently rubbed circles with it. Tiffany tried to buck her hips to get more pressure but was stopped by Roman's hand holding her down. She groaned in response.

Roman turned up the speed one more on the toy. Still barely applying any pressure. Tiffany reached out to the side and wrapped his bed sheet around her hand. She felt her back starting to arch as she let out a desperate whine. Roman chuckled, "So desperate. So needy for any kind of attention. You're just a little attention whore aren't you?"

Tiffany didn't respond. She clinched her jaw and once again tried to fight against Roman's hold on her hips. Roman dug his hand into her hips and held her in place, "I asked you a question slut. I expect a response." Tiffany tugged on the sheets and looked down at Roman, "Y-yes sir Romy." Roman smirked and rewarded her by applying more pressure to her clit.

He finally released his hold on her hips and reached up to her mouth, "Open up that pretty little mouth doll." Tiffany looked him in the eyes and slowly took his fingers into her mouth. She sucked on them for a moment until Roman pulled them out with a pop. He applied more pressure with the vibrator as he pushed his fingers in her entrance.

Tiffany's eyes rolled back as she pulled harder on the sheet. She felt her legs starting to get weak and shake. She looked down at Roman, "Jesus Romy. Please don't stop." Roman looked up at her and pushed the button on the vibrator. Tiffany let out a scream as her back arched up.

Roman picked up the pace with this fingers. He knew she was close, her legs twitched and she was being the loudest she had ever been. Just as Tiffany was about to get pushed over the edge, Roman turned off the toy and pulled his fingers out of her. Tiffany quickly sat up and practically screamed at him, "What the fuck?!"

Roman reached up and wrapped a hand around her throat. He applied pressure and shoved her down onto the bed. He straddled her and leaned down closely to her ear. Tiffany reached up and tried to push Roman off. She gasped for any kind of air. She managed to squeak out, "R-Romy t-that hurts."

Roman squeezed harder and whispered in her ear, "Why don't you let Harvey finish you off since you obviously want to fuck him so bad. Fucking slut." Tiffany could feel herself starting to get dizzy. She couldn't breathe and her vison began to blur. She continued to struggle against Roman and try to push him off.

Roman eventually released his hold around her neck. Tiffany immediately gasped for air and tried her best to sit up. She brought her hand up and gently rubbed her neck as she coughed. She looked over at Roman who was putting away the toy back in the box.

Tiffany couldn't get herself to stop shaking. She reached over and grabbed her clothes. She slowly started getting dressed. She jumped slightly as Roman spoke up, "Leaving so soon?" Tiffany felt a tear run down her face. She tried her best to speak up, "I-I-I'm t-tired." Roman watched as she slipped her shirt on over her head.

He watched as she struggled to stand up. Roman stuck his hands in his pockets and walked over to her side of the bed. She fell back down onto the bed and looked up at him as he approached her. He stood in between her legs. He slowly took a hand out and reached up to wipe a tear from her cheek, "Why don't you stay in here tonight doll. No need to stumble back to your room."

Tiffany flinched from his touch, "I- um.. I think I just want to go back to my room please." Roman chuckled softly and gently placed his hand under her chin. He lifted her face to look at him, "It wasn't really a question. You're going to sleep in here tonight." Tiffany clinched her jaw and slowly nodded. She wasn't about to argue after what happened.

She slid back on the bed and pushed the covers back and crawled under them. Roman calmly walked to the other side and joined her in bed. Tiffany laid still and stared at the ceiling. She could feel Roman's eyes on her. Another tear ran down her cheek, "I don't understand you Romy." Roman moved closer to her, "What do you mean?" She took a deep breath and looked over at him.

"You treat me like royalty one second, and then like trash the next. Am I your play toy? Or your girlfriend? I- I just don't get it. You want me to flirt with these men but get mad when they touch me. Of course they're going to touch me Roman.. But, if that's not what you want, I need to know." She felt more tears starting to stream down her face. She felt her breath catch in her throat, "I don't know how much longer I can do this."

Roman reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. He brushed a tear off her cheek with his thumb, "Goodnight doll." Tiffany looked at him and rolled over to face him finally, "Why me?"

Roman leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead. He rolled to face the wall away from her and turned off the lamp next to his bed. 

Tiffany sighed softly and slowly let herself drift asleep.


	20. A Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluffy smut and Tiffany walking in on something she shouldn't.

Tiffany's eyes fluttered open. She took a moment to look around the room and take in her surroundings. She had forgotten about last night, until it all came rushing back. She tried to turn her neck to see if Roman was still asleep, but she felt a sharp pain go through her throat as she moved. She groaned slightly and brought her hand up to rub it.

Definitely bruised. She winced in pain and softly sighed. She felt movement next to her. She slowly rolled her body over and adjusted to be more comfortable. She stared at Roman as he laid next to her.

She slowly started to examine all his features. His chiseled jaw that had just a slight five o'clock shadow, she noticed his eyelashes and how any female would be jealous to have them. Her eyes slowly drifted down to his arms. He wasn't overly muscly, but the were definitely toned. Same for his chest, she watched it rise and fall. His breathing was calm and he was quiet.

A first for sure.

He really was quite handsome. But, he already knew that. Tiffany smiled slightly and let out a soft sigh. This isn't the life Tiffany expected when she met Roman. She thought about running away and hiding, but she'd rather live. She thought about Kat pretty often too. She tried to send her messages as often as she could, while also being as vague as possible.

Tiffany was pulled from her thoughts as Roman shuffled in the bed. She moved slightly closer to him and continued to take in different features of his face. She jumped slightly as Roman spoke, "Take a picture doll, it'll last longer." She rolled her eyes, "Sorry I was just enjoying how calm you looked for once."

Roman opened his eyes and smirked at her, "You don't think I'm calm?" Tiffany raised an eyebrow and brought a hand to her neck. Roman sat up slightly and examined the bruises starting to form caused by his hand. Tiffany's breath began to shake as Roman leaned down and planted soft kisses up and down her throat.

Tiffany closed her eyes and tilted her head back to give him better access. Every so often she would flinch in pain if he applied to much pressure, but she could tell he was trying to be very careful.

Roman lifted his head and looked down into her eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before Tiffany pushed her lips up against his. Roman moved his body so he was completely on top of her. His hand slid down the side of her thigh as she brought her leg up to wrap around him.

She pulled him in closer to her and deepened the kiss. Roman let out a groan and tighten his grip on her thigh. He slid his tongue into her mouth as he took his other hand and slowly ran it up the side of her body.

Tiffany moaned as Roman squeezed her breast. He pushed himself against her and she could feel how hard he was against her core. She gently pushed him off as she sat up and took her shirt off. She watched Roman as his eyes roamed her body.

He smirked at her and pushed on her chest to lay her back down. He kissed up her chest and slowly sucked on her nipples. Tiffany softly moaned and brought her hand to his hair. She gave it a small tug.

Roman brought his hand up and roughly shoved her arm down into the mattress. He quickly grabbed her other hand and pinned it down as well. Tiffany gasped and looked at Roman.

He planted kisses up her neck to her ear. He nibbled on her earlobe before whispering, "Don't forget whose in charge here doll. Don't make me tie you up." Tiffany bit down on her lip, "Maybe that's what I want." Roman chuckled and looked down at her, "You got it doll." Roman slowly crawled off the bed and made his way into the bathroom.

Tiffany sat up slight and leaned forward to watch him. She assumed he was going into the closet. She sat silent and watched as he emerged out from the bathroom. He had a red silk rope gripped in his hand. He motioned for her to lay back down as he started slowly unraveling it.

Tiffany slid her shirt off before laying down. Roman smirked at her and straddled her once again. He held his arms out in front of him, "Put your wrists together like this doll." Tiffany nodded and did as she was told. She watched carefully as Roman wrapped the rope up around her wrists and arms. She watched in awe as he created a design out of them, "That's fun." Roman chuckled and once he was finished he pulled her arms up the connect them with the hook on the wall.

The rope was much different than the belt. The belt she felt like she could possibly wiggle out of, but not this. Roman sat back and examined her for a moment with a smirk on his face. "You are so beautiful." Tiffany smiled softly and felt herself starting to blush. That seemed like the first genuine compliment Roman had ever given her.

Roman took his hands and ran them up the sides of her body. He stopped at her breasts and gave them a squeeze. Tiffany moaned softly and arched her body slightly to feel more of his touch. Roman bent down and planted soft kisses up and down her neck.

He moved one of his hands down her body and traced the outside of her panties. Just as he started to pull them down, there was a knock on the door.

Roman groaned and made his way off of Tiffany. She whispered quietly, "Cover me up!" Roman chuckled and looked at her, "No." he made his way to the door and slightly cracked it open. "What is it?"

Tiffany couldn't hear much, Roman glanced back at her and stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind him. She groaned and laid her head back on the pillow.

Roman was out in the hallway for a few minutes and suddenly Tiffany heard him get mad. "FUCK. FUCKING FUCK FUCK!" Tiffany jumped at the sudden noise and lifted her head to look at the door.

Soon after Roman opened the door again and quickly walked over to her. He took her hands off the hook and quickly started unwrapping her wrists. Tiffany wrinkled her eyebrows together, "Is everything okay?" Once Roman released her hands he tossed her shirt to her.

"Going to have to take a rain check doll. Go shower and freshen up." Tiffany sat up and stayed still for a moment. She nodded and quickly made her way out of his bedroom. She crossed the hall and started the shower.

She examined herself in the mirror while she waited for the warm water. She brought a hand up to her throat and sighed. She didn't think there would be actual bruises. That's going to be difficult to cover.

________________________________

Tiffany emerged from her bedroom, fully dressed and looking fresh. She tried to cover her neck with makeup but eventually gave up and settled with a scarf. She made her way into the living room and stopped in her tracks.

Blood.

There was blood on the couch, floor, walls, pretty much everywhere. Tiffany grabbed her phone from her pocket and quickly ran to Romans room. She opened the door, "Roman?" No answer. She walked back into the living room and quickly dialed Romans number.

She quickly walked into the kitchen and grabbed the biggest knife she could find. She started slowly walking around the apartment. Her breath became shaky, "Come on Romy. Answer."

Voicemail. "Shit." Tiffany stuck her phone back in her pocket and held a tight grip onto the knife. She jumped when she heard a loud bang in the hallway.

"Roman? Victor?" She slowly turned the corner and carefully started to make her way down it. "Victor this isn't funny." Just as she was about to open Roman's door once again, she felt a bag go over her head.

She let out a scream, then felt a blow to the back of her head.


	21. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiffany finds herself in one hell of a sticky situation.

Tiffany felt the room spinning. She tried to open her eyes but struggled against the light. She tried to reach her hands up and rub her head but she soon realized that her hands were strapped to a chair. She groaned and tried to wiggle her hands loose.

"You aren't getting out of that sweetheart, I wouldn't try." Tiffany brought her head up and forced her eyes into focus. Her eyes widened and she struggled against the chair harder. She heard a chuckle from the man and she looked up at him. "What the fuck Victor. Get me out of here."

Victor leaned against a wall with his hands in his pockets. He grinned widely and shook his head, "I don't think boss man would appreciate that." Tiffany tilted her head as he started to walk towards her, "Roman wouldn't do this."

He squatted down in front of her, "I don't just work for Roman anymore hun." Tiffany suddenly thought back to what Harvey said. She shook her head and laughed, "Right. You weren't getting the attention from Roman so you had to find a new boss that would give you some right?" Victors smile faded quickly.

"Shut up you stupid bitch." Tiffany rolled her eyes and watched as he stood up, "Oh come on Victor. Everyone knows you're in love with him. You're just jealous that he cares about me." Suddenly Tiffany felt a sharp pain go across her face. She heard a buzzing in her ear and the room started spinning.

Victor grabbed her face. She could feel tears and blood rolling down her cheeks. He pulled out a knife and held it to her eye, "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to skin you." He took the knife and slowly made a long cut down her cheek.

Tiffany cried out in pain and tried to flinch away from him. Victor held her face tight, "I can't kill you... yet. But just know, I'll be the one to do it." Just as he was about to create another cut in her face, a door opened.

"Let her go. You know you're not supposed to touch her." Victor groaned and threw her face to the side. He took a step back as the other man approached. Tiffany looked up at him, he was tall. He really just looked like one of Roman's goons.

Tiffany squinted her eyes at him, "What do you want with me?" He reached down and started to untie the rope. "Right now, nothing. The boss just wanted to see you. He did, and now you're free to go." Tiffany watched as he finished releasing her hands from the rope.

She rubbed her wrists and looked back and forth between Victor and the man in front of her. "I-I don't understand. Where's Roman?!" Victor rolled his eyes and started walking to the door, "Come on. I'll take you home." Tiffany slowly stood up and quickly walked passed the man.

She followed Victor all the way to the exit. Once they got outside, she ran like hell. Victor yelled after her, "Where the fuck are you going?!" Tiffany didn't stop to even look at him. She ran and ran until she finally reached Romans place.

She quickly made her way up the stairs and busted into the apartment. "Romy?!" She breathed heavy and started to look around. She saw that the blood had been cleaned from the living room. She turned the hallway and stumbled back when she hit Romans chest.

Roman looked down at her with concern on his face, "What the fuck happened to you doll?" Tiffany wrapped her arms around Romans neck and started crying. Roman stared down at her for a moment and slowly snaked his arms around her.

After standing still for a few moments, Roman slowly stepped back and took her chin in his hand, "What happened?" She took a deep breath and shrugged, "I-I really don't know. After I showered I came into the living room to look for you a-and just saw blood everywhere. Suddenly I was knocked out and I woke up to Victor shoving his knife in my face."

Romans jaw clinched, "What blood? And Victor?" Tiffany nodded her head quickly, "Yes. He said something about working for a new villain." Roman took a step back, "Are you sure it was Victor?" Tiffany went to respond but was cut off, "She's lying boss. You know exactly where I was."

Tiffany slowly turned. Without thinking she pounced on Victor, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT! FUCK YOU VICTOR!!" She started punching, throwing anything that was close for her to grab, kicking, anything she could use to harm him, she was doing.

Roman quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back for him. Tiffany struggled against Romans grip, but there was no use. Roman looked at Victor, "Zsasz. Is this true?" Tiffany stopped and looked up at Roman.

She elbowed him in the ribs and shoved him off of her. "Are you fucking serious right now Roman? Of course he's not going to tell you the truth! He's fucking in love with you and wants to get rid of me so he can have you!" Roman took a step towards her, "I think you need to watch your tone."

Tiffany rolled her eyes, "Oh fuck off. I seriously can not believe you're about to take his side." Her eyes started to swell with tears, "He tried to KILL me Roman. He cut my fucking face open! He told me he wants to skin me! H-he told me that he doesn't even work for you anymore!" Roman sighed softly and glanced over at Victor.

Victor shrugged, "I never said any of that boss. I was out running errands for you." Roman sighed and looked back at Tiffany, "Are you sure it was him? If there's a new villain in town maybe you just got mixed up." Tiffany stared at him in shock. She felt the tears run down her face and anger swell in her chest.

There was a long silence that fell across the room. She slowly stepped towards Roman and slapped him across the face. "Fuck. You." She quickly turned around and ran out the front door. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to get the hell out of there.

________________________________

After what seemed like hours of wondering around Gotham. Tiffany finally stumbled upon a bar. She knew she looked horrifying with dried blood and mascara running down her face, but she really wanted a drink.

"Fuck. This place is kind of fancy. There's no way they'll let me in." She looked around at the people waiting to enter the club and tried to find a way inside. She reached inside her pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

It's not much but it might work for a bribe. She made her way to the front and looked at the bouncer. Her charms probably wouldn't get her anywhere at the moment but, maybe money would.

The bouncer looked her up and down, "Shit girl. You look like you've been through hell." Tiffany laughed softly and nodded, "You have no idea. Look, I really need a drink and to freshen up." She held the money out, "Think you could help a girl out?"

He held his hand up, "Sorry. I don't think-" he held his hand up to his ear piece. He shrugged his shoulders, "Never mind. Boss man said you're clear. Use that money for a drink." He leaned down and opened the rope for her. Tiffany smiled and thanked him before making her way in.

As she made her way inside she realized that something about the place seemed very familiar. The whole theme was black and white. It was very sleek. She first stumbled her way to the bar. She found an empty barstool and sat in it.

The bartender approached her and looked at her, "Are you Tiffany?" She raised an eyebrow, "Uh.. yeah? H-how did you know that?" She placed a martini in front of her, "It's on the house." Tiffany stared at the drink in awe and tried to get the bartenders attention.

She sat still for a moment, staring at the drink. She suddenly felt breath on her neck and a voice whisper, "I promise it won't bite." Tiffany jumped and turned around to see Harvey.

She smiled wrapped an arm around him, "Oh my gosh Harvey! What are you doing here?" He chuckled and took a seat next to her, "Well when I see a beaten up girl bribing to get into my bar, I just have to see her for myself." Tiffany paused and nodded, "So do all villains in Gotham own a bar?"

Harvey chuckled, "Pretty much." Tiffany took the glass in front of her and took a long drink. She let out a sigh of relief as she sat the glass down. Harvey placed his hand on her leg, "Did Rome do this to you?" Tiffany looked at him and shook her head.

"Try again." Harvey shifted in his seat, "Victor." Tiffany held the glass up, "Ding ding ding." Harvey sighed and watched as Tiffany finished off her drink. She looked over to him with tears in her eyes, "We broke up." Harvey raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" She shook her head, "Well, maybe. I don't know actually. He didn't believe me about Zsasz and I just sort of left. My brain is still a little dizzy." Harvey slowly stood up, "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up and some more alcohol in your system."

Tiffany followed quickly behind him. Of course there's also an apartment upstairs. Harvey showed her around a little bit and gave her supplies for a shower.

"I'll be here once you're done." Tiffany nodded and off she went to get clean.


	22. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest shows up to Harvey's.

Harvey provided Tiffany with some clean clothes. Once she was finished showering and feeling a little more like herself, she met him in the living room.

"You look like you feel better." Harvey was sitting on the couch. There were two drinks on the table in front of him. He reached up and held one out to her.

Tiffany took the drink from his hand and sat down next to him. She sighed softly and took a drink, "I do." She looked over at Harvey and smiled, "Thank you. For the clothes and drinks." He nodded at her.

"It's not a problem. So where are you going to stay tonight?" Tiffany shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't really thought about that. I guess I could try and call my friend Kat. She prob-" Harvey cut her off by placing his hand on her thigh.

"You can stay here if you want." Tiffany stared down at his hand and looked back up at him, "A-are you sure? I don't want to be a bother." Harvey chuckled and moved closer to her, "You aren't a bother. Plus, that way you know you'd be protected. If there's someone coming after you, this is the last place they would look."

Tiffany raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?" Harvey took a sip of his drink and then placed it back on the table. "Everyone in Gotham knows Roman and I are 'friends.' Nobody would ever think of his girl staying with me."

Tiffany slowly nodded and finished the rest of her drink. She placed the glass on the table and relaxed into the couch. "What is it about me?" Harvey moved closer and lifted her chin up with his finger, "What do you mean sweetheart?"

Her breathing slowed down as he got closer to her face. "How did I end up in this situation? What is it about me that's so fascinating?" He inched closer to her face and slowly moved his hand up her thigh, "You should give yourself more credit hun. You're smart. You're drop dead gorgeous. You're one hell of a distraction when you need to be. I can see why Roman likes you."

Tiffany stared at him with shaky breath. The two were just inches apart, "What about you? Do you like me?" Harvey smirked at her and closed the gap between them. He cupped her face with his hand and roughly pressed his lips against hers.

Tiffany moaned softly and placed her hand over his. He brought his other hand to her waist and pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his hand in her hair and pulled her head back. He started planting kisses down her neck.

Tiffany's head rolled back as she laced her fingers in his hair, "This feels wrong. I-I can't do this. Roman would be devastated." Harvey chuckled, "I don't know, feels pretty right to me. Plus, Roman doesn't haven't to know." Tiffany giggled as he scooped her up and sat her on his lap. Harvey placed his hands under her shirt as their lips came together once again.

He quickly pulled her shirt off and stared at her body. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." Tiffany bit her lip and reached around to unclip her bra. Harvey leaned her back and started kissing up and down her chest.

Tiffany moaned as he licked from her breast up to her ear. She quickly started to unbutton his shirt and she pulled it off him. She leaned down and started to kiss down his neck. She nibbled on his ear and whispered, "I want you to fuck me right here."

Harvey groaned and quickly started to unbutton her pants. Within seconds the two were completely naked and she was back on his lap. He brought two fingers to her mouth, "Open." Tiffany wrapped her lips around his fingers and started to suck on them.

He pulled them out and brought them down to her clit. As soon as he made contact Tiffany let out a moan. Harvey raised an eyebrow at her, "Already so wet for me sweetheart." Tiffany connected her lips to his once again as he slowly slid himself into her.

The two moaned in unison as Harvey gave her hair a tug. Tiffany slowly started to bounce up and down on his lap. Harvey dug his fingers into her hips and followed her rhythm.

Tiffany threw her head back and moaned. Harvey pulled her body closer to him and started kissing up her neck. "Your moans are so sexy sweetheart." He took his thumb in between their bodies and pressed it to her clit.

Tiffany grabbed onto his shoulders as she sped up her pace. Harvey started rubbing small circles with his thumb as her moans got louder and louder.

She could tell she was getting close and so could Harvey. He moved his thumb a little faster and that sent her over the edge. She gripped on tightly to the back of the couch.

Her body twitched as she came down from her climax. A few pumps later and Harvey was in the same boat. The two sat quiet for a moment, trying to catch their breath.

Harvey brought his hand up and pushed some hair off her face. He smirked up at her, "You're fucking amazing." Tiffany giggled and rolled her eyes. She slowly pulled herself off his lap and fell onto the couch.

"You're not too shabby yourself." Harvey stood up and redressed himself. Tiffany did the same and looked up at him, "Hey Harv?" Harvey sat down next to her, "Yes?" She bit the inside of her lip, "Did you mean what you said about not telling Roman?"

Harvey raised an eyebrow at her, "You just fucked me and you're thinking about Roman?" Tiffany shrugged, "I guess so." Harvey chuckled and nodded his head, "Sure. I won't tell him. But, you know he's going to figure it out eventually." Tiffany sighed and stood up, "I know."

_________________________________

Tiffany had been hiding out at Harvey's place for a couple of weeks now. He ended up taking her back to his house. She really didn't have anywhere else to go and he was kind enough to offer.

She missed Roman. Harvey was fun and was definitely helping her enjoy the stay, but she wanted to be with Roman. She wanted him to be the one to protect her.

Tiffany had just finished getting dressed for the day when she heard her phone vibrate on the dresser. She walked over and saw a message from Harvey.

"Come downstairs."

She raised an eyebrow but didn't want to take time to respond. He'd never text her something like that. The only thing he ever sent her was talking about wanting to fuck her again and since she'd be living there, that was something they did often.

She slowly opened her door and started to make her way downstairs. She didn't bother to look up as she made her way down the stairs. She spoke up, "You know Harv, I wish you would've messaged me before I put my clothes on. That way I wouldn't have to put them back-" She stopped when she got to the bottom.

She stared up in awe at the men standing in front of her. 

She didn't move a muscle.

"Roman."


	23. Don't Test Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiffany refuses to listen to Roman... Well, maybe.

Roman stood with his hands in his pockets. Tiffany stared through him. She eventually looked over to Harvey who had his head down and was avoiding all eye contact with her.

Roman took a step forward, "I see it didn't take long for you two to get aquatinted." Tiffany crossed her arms, "I've been gone for weeks. How would you know anything?" Roman looked back at Harvey, "How long was it Harv? A day? Two? A week? No no. More like less than two hours." Harvey continued to avoid eye contact.

Roman looked back over at Tiffany, "The silence tells me all I need to know." Tiffany rolled her eyes and pushed her way past the men. She walked over to the drink station in the living room and made herself a drink.

"What the fuck do you want Roman?" Roman clinched his jaw. He'd never admit it but he missed her speaking his name. He turned to face her, "You've been ignoring me." Tiffany laughed and took a sip from her drink.

"No shit." Roman and Tiffany stared at each other for a few moments. Eventually Harvey cleared his throat, "I've got some business to tend to elsewhere, I'll let you two handle this." He turned on his heels and quickly exited the room.

Tiffany avoided making eye contact with Roman, "How did you find me?" Roman took a step towards her, "I figured I'd give you a couple of days to cool down. Had a couple of goons tell me they saw you at Harvey's bar. After that I went to your old apartment, just to check. When you weren't there, it didn't take me long to put the pieces together."

Roman slowly walked over to Tiffany. He carefully took her hand in his and looked down at her, "Come home." Tiffany scoughed, "Home? I haven't had a home in a long time Roman. If you mean back with you, absolutely fucking not." 

She pulled her hand from his and walked over to the couch. Roman stood still and watched her walk away, "You ungrateful little bitch." He quickly turned and moved in front of her. He grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her towards him.

"Let me go." Roman chuckled and gripped her arm tighter, "Why should I? So you can go screw some other dude as soon as you leave?!" Tiffany tried to pull her arm from him, "You don't know what happened! And who cares if I did?! You probably went and fucked every other bitch in your path!"

Roman clinched his jaw, "Shut your fucking mouth." Tiffany rolled her eyes and continued to struggle against him. When she realized she wasn't getting free she looked up at him, "Fine. I did fuck Harvey. Right after I left your apartment actually! He was pretty eager about it too."

Without a word, Roman pulled his hand up and slapped her across the face. Hard. She stumbled backwards but was held up by Roman. She heard ringing in her ear and tasted blood in her mouth.

She looked up at Roman and took a moment to collect her thoughts. He'd never hit her that hard before. She felt tears start to form in her eyes as she grew angry. She brought her hand up to hit him back, but Roman caught it.

She struggled against him, "Is this where you threaten me? Beat me up and call me a slut?! Think about how I feel Roman! You fucking chose Victor over me! He tried to KILL me and you still sided with him." Tiffany felt the tears start to stream down her cheeks. Roman slowly released his grip from her and dropped her arm. "Victor doesn't work for me anymore." Tiffany gasped quietly and took a step back.

"W-what." Roman shrugged, "I looked into it and you were right. Victor was working for someone else. I guess his loyalty to me wasn't as deep as I thought." Tiffany took a moment to try and find the words to say.

She looked up at Roman. Before she even had time to think, she wrapped her arms around his neck and slammed her lips against his. Roman didn't hesitate to return the kiss. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

After a few moments Roman slowly pulled away and looked at her, "I missed those lips doll." Tiffany smiled softly, just as she was about to say something Harvey chimed in. "I'll take it that as you won't be needing to stay here anymore."

Tiffany looked at Roman and then to Harvey, "Thank you. For giving me a place to stay." Harvey nodded at her and looked at Roman, "Seems like there's new meat in town. Know anything about it?" Roman sighed and took a step back from Tiffany.

"Just what I know from looking into Victor. Seems like whoever it is wants to stay hidden." Tiffany stepped forward, "When I got kidnapped it seemed pretty pointless. Like the person was just examining me... or perhaps testing you." She looked to Roman.

Roman nodded his head and shrugged, "Could be. All I know is that we'll keep you safe doll. You don't have to worry about a thing." Tiffany nodded and wrapped her arm around Romans. He looked over at her, "We should get going."

He laced his hand in hers and started walking to the door. He handed her the keys, "Go start the car, I'll be out in a few minutes. We have some things to discuss." Tiffany nodded and whispered a quiet, "Okay." She planted a soft kiss on his cheek and waved to Harvey.

Roman placed his hands in his pockets and watched her walk out the door. Once she was gone he turned and looked at Harvey. Harvey had a smirk on his face and took a step towards Roman.

"She sure is a fine piece of ass. I can see why you want to keep her around." Suddenly, Roman jumped on Harvey. He punched him in the jaw and knocked him to the ground. Roman got on top of him and gripped his shirt by the collar.

Harvey let out a laugh as Roman threw his arm back and hit Harvey in the same spot. Harvey's nose gushed blood as did his mouth. Roman lifted Harvey and slammed him back down, making his head slam on the concrete beneath him.

Harvey coughed and laughed again, "Your feelings for that bitch are going to get you killed Rome." Roman stared down at the battered man under him. "You don't know anything about me. But, when I tell you not to touch something, you better fucking listen next time."

Roman punched Harvey one last time before standing up. He brought his foot back and kicked him in the gut before fixing his hair and cleaning up his knuckles with the handkerchief in his pocket.

Harvey groaned in pain and tried to speak, "You're going... to.. get her.. killed. You.. aren't.. supposed to... have.. attachments." Roman looked down at him, "She's safer with me than any other clown in Gotham. I run this town. Nobody would be stupid enough to test that...Well, apparently except for you."

Roman left Harvey to fend for himself and finally exited the building. He made his way to the car, making sure any evidence was cleaned up before entering.

Tiffany smiled softly at him, "Got it all taken care of." Roman smirked at her, "Sure did. Come here." He leaned over and deeply kissed her. Tiffany opened her mouth and let his tongue explode hers.

Roman pulled back and smiled at her, "Let's go. We have some catching up to do."


	24. Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Tiffany get acquainted. *Bathroom Smut*

Tiffany couldn't keep her hands off Roman the whole drive back.

She really did miss him. Harvey was great, but he didn't compare to Roman.

She unbuckled her seat belt and let her hands roam his body. She kissed up and down his neck as he tried to focus on the road. He turned his head slightly to try and lock lips with her. She grabbed his face and turned it back forward, "Pay attention the road." Roman chuckled, "You're making it just a little hard to focus."

Tiffany licked her lips as she started to unbutton his pants, "Want me to make it harder?" She looked up at him through her eyelashes, waiting to get permission. Roman raised an eyebrow and as they came to a stop at a light, he helped her unzip his pants more.

Tiffany smirked and quickly pulled out his dick. She bit her lip slightly and looked at him. It seemed like forever since she'd seen him. She always forgot how big he really was. She licked her lips and slowly wrapped her mouth around his member. Roman moaned and immediately wrapped his fingers in her hair. Tiffany moaned as he tugged on her head.

She could feel the speed of the car pick up as she started to move her head up and down, making sure to take all of him in. Roman whispered out, "Fuck." As she swirled her tongue around his tip.

Roman grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her up as he whipped into a parking spot. He grabbed her face, "Hurry up and get inside." Tiffany smirked and nodded quickly, wiping drool from her mouth.

Roman threw himself back into his pants and exited the car. He walked around and grabbed her hand, basically dragging her inside. They walked threw the front door of the bar. The place was packed with people.

Roman ignored everyone as they tried to talk to him. Tiffany kept her gaze on Roman has he kept a tight grip on her hand. She thought they would just be going upstairs but Roman made a turn into the women's restroom.

He pulled Tiffany in, checked all the stalls to make sure they were alone, and locked the door. Tiffany raised an eyebrow, "Here? We seriously can't just go upstairs?" Roman roughly picked her up by her waist and sat her on the countertop.

He grabbed her face with his hand, "Stop talking. The only thing I want to hear out of your mouth is my name. Got it?" Tiffany nodded, "Y-yes sir." He threw her face to the side and lifted up her dress.

He slowly dragged his hands up her thighs until he wrapped his fingers around her panties. He dragged them down and squatted in front of her. Tiffany watched him closely as he pulled her closer to the edge.

He licked his lips and his mouth to her clit. He very slowly dragged his tongue over her slit. Tiffany moaned and threw her head back. Roman took her legs and let them rest on his shoulders. He started to draw circles with his tongue.

She gripped the edge of the counter as hard as she could. She missed his tongue. The way he could make her completely come undone within seconds. She tried to hold back her moans but it was useless.

Roman brought a finger to he entrance and teased her with it. He wanted to play with her. He would just barely slide one in, then two, just enough to make her squeal. He wanted to hear all the nasty noises he could get out of her.

Eventually she couldn't take the teasing anymore, "Romy please!" He looked up at her as he slowly slid in two fingers again, "What is it doll? What do you want?" She looked at him with pleading eyes, "Please let me come."

Roman smirked and brought his tongue back to her slit. He moved his fingers in and out of her quickly as she squirmed underneath him. He used his other hand to keep her hips held down on the counter.

Tiffany moans slowly turned into screams as she begged for him not to stop. It didn't take much, and suddenly she came hard. She reached down and tugged on Romans hair as she moaned out his name. Roman looked up at her and slowly stood up. He unbuttoned his pants as Tiffany tried to catch her breath. Her body still shaking.

He bent down and connected his lips to hers. She leaned into him and softly moaned into his mouth. He grabbed her but the hips and pulled her all the way to the edge. He kept his mouth glued to hers as he slid himself inside her.

Tiffany reached her hands up and grabbed onto the front of his blazer. Her head fell back and she let out moan. Roman dropped his head into the nape of her neck and groaned. He planted kisses up her neck as he started to pump in and out of her.

Once he got up to her ear he moaned into it, "Fuck doll. You feel so good." Tiffany's breath started to pick up more as Roman picked up his speed. She forgot how good he felt inside her.

Suddenly Roman picked her up, while he was still inside her, and slammed her against the wall. She wrapped her legs tightly around him. He kept his arms wrapped underneath her, holding her up.

He watching as she bounced up and down, trying to get as much friction as possible. He could feel her starting to get close, he knew he was too. He brought his thumb up to Tiffany's mouth.

Without hesitation, she opened her mouth and took his thumb in. He smirked as he watched her. Then, he pulled it from her mouth and placed it on her clit. He rubbed small circles as Tiffany moaned and bounced faster.

Her head rested back against the wall as her screams got louder. "Fuck Romy! Oh god." After a couple more pumps, they both came hard. Roman rested a hand against the wall to keep his balance as Tiffany dug her head into his chest.

They stood still for a moment, just trying to catch their breath in the silence. Tiffany eventually pulled her head from his chest and looked up at him. They stared into each other's eyes until Roman slowly helped her back to her feet. Tiffany held onto the wall as Roman walked over and picked up her underwear.

She grabbed them, "Thanks." Roman nodded and stood still. Tiffany raised an eyebrow at him, he was just staring at her. She looked over at the door and back to him, "We should uh.. we should probably get upstairs." She turned and started walking towards the door.

Roman reached out and grabbed her by the arm. He pulled her back to him. She slammed into his chest as she looked up at him, "What are you-" Roman's lips connected with hers. It wasn't rough, or forced.

It was gentle. Almost caring.

Tiffany leaned into it as Roman wrapped his arms around her waist. He finally pulled back from her as she stared at him in shock. She wanted to say something but didn't have any words.

Roman brought his hand up and rested it on her cheek. It seemed like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure what he wanted to say. Tiffany cleared her throat and took a step back from him. "I'm uh, going to go take a bath and call it a night."

Roman nodded and walked over to open the door from her. He followed her upstairs and stopped with her in the hallway. She looked at him, "I'm glad I came back." Roman nodded, "You can uh, use my tub if you'd like." Tiffany smiled softly.

"I'd love to. Thank you." She started down the hall and stopped before she opened the door, "Hey Romy?" Roman turned and looked at her. She bit her lip, "Do you think I could um.. sleep in your bed with you too?" Roman stared at her for a moment.

"Sure doll."


	25. Tiffany.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey shows up to make a deal with Roman. Roman surprises Tiffany with his actions. 
> 
> A litttllleee bit of fluff.

Almost a month had passed since Tiffany returned back to Roman's. Things had been quiet for the most part. Roman was extra cautious and always had bodyguards surround Tiffany.

Roman's latest project was trying to find who the new guy in town was. So far, nobody was talking.

Tiffany sat at the bar waiting for her drink. Roman didn't let her leave often so she had a chance to start becoming friends with a lot of the employees at the club. She learned that most of them had mixed reviews about her. Half of them liked her and the other half still just looked at her like Roman's bitch.

That was technically true, but lately things had been different. Roman seemed... to care. He was gentle with her, and wanted to know more about her. It was weird.

"Here's your drink Tiff!" Tiffany looked up at the woman in front of her and smiled, "Thanks Chloe." She leaned over the bar and placed a twenty dollar bill in the tip jar. "Make some good money tonight." Chloe smiled widely and nodded at her as she turned to go help another customer.

Tiffany picked up her drink and slid off the chair. As she turned to go find Roman, she heard a voice from behind her. "That was very generous of you." She stood still and took a sip from her drink.

"Harvey." She turned around to face him and gave him a small smile, "What a surprise. What are you doing here?" He smiled at her and placed his hands in his pockets, "There's actually some business I need to talk to Roman about. Is he around?"

Tiffany shrugged her shoulders and took another drink, "I haven't really seen him yet tonight. I should uh, get going though. Roman will kill us if he sees us together." She started to walk away but stopped when she heard, "So he told you what happened that day you left huh?" She raised an eyebrow and slowly turned to face him once again.

"Uhhh.. no? What are you talking about?" Harvey walked closer to Tiffany, "Forget I said anything. Do you think he might be upstairs?" Tiffany tilted her head slightly, "Possibly. He's probably almost ready to come down." In what seemed like one quick move, Harvey grabbed Tiffany and was suddenly holding a gun to her back.

Tiffany gasped and stood still. Harvey leaned down to her ear, "You're going to act completely normal, and take me upstairs to see Roman." Tiffany nodded her head and sat her drink down on the bar next to her. Harvey held her close and kept the gun tightly pressed against her back as they made their way upstairs. Once they got to the door Harvey tightened his grip on her, "Open it."

She slowly opened the door and stepped inside, Harvey close to her. They stood by the door and Harvey motioned for her to call out to Roman. Tiffany's eyes started to water, "R-Romy. Are you up here?" She heard a door open and footsteps to follow, "Sorry to keep you waiting doll. I was just trying to-" He stopped as he turned the corner.

Harvey had moved the gun from behind Tiffany's back and was now holding it to her head as he kept an arm wrapped around her chest. She had tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared at Roman.

She could see the anger building in him.

Harvey smirked and looked at Roman, "Heya Rome. I looked into that new villain, turns out he has a hell of a lot to offer. I think I'm going to have to go back on our agreement." Roman tried his best to stay calm. He nodded slowly and placed his hands in his pocket, "Is that what you think? Alright Harv. What can I offer you to make you change your mind? I'll get you anything you want. Just name the price."

Harvey chuckled, "I don't want a negotiation Roman. You're going to turn your shares over or our little play toy here is going to get her brains blown out." Tiffany whimpered as she stood as still as possible. Roman looked at her and back to Harvey, "Alright. Do it." Tiffany's breathing picked up as she looked at Roman in shock. Her vision became blurry once again as tears started to fall quickly.

"R-Roman. Please." She pleaded as she trembled next to Harvey. Roman leaned back against the wall and stared at Harvey. He motioned towards Tiffany, "Go ahead. Shoot her." Harvey looked down at Tiffany and cocked the gun.

He held it tightly against her head and looked down at her. "Oh come on Roman. After that whole show you put on when you found her at my house? You're just going to let her die so easily?" After a few seconds Harvey laughed and looked at Roman, "Okay Rome. You got me. I can't kill your bitch."

Roman shrugged and slowly moved towards the two, "Well she was yours once too Harv. Now, how about I send over some of my best guys to give you extra protection. On top of that, I'll send a chunk of money your way. We're pals. Friends. We can't let some newbie come in here and think he's going to run the place just like that."

Harvey kept the gun to her head but slowly started to loosen his grip from around Tiffany. He looked at Roman and started to think over the deal. Harvey smirked and nodded, "Why don't we add one more thing to that deal?" Roman glanced at Tiffany who was staring at him with a mascara stained face and absolute terror in her eyes.

He looked back at Harvey and nodded, "Anything you want Harv." Harvey finally lowered the gun from Tiffany's head and wrapped both arms around her tightly. He made sure to move one of his arms around her breasts and push them up. He leaned down and made sure to get right next to Tiffany's ear, "I want to share the best piece of ass I've ever had."

Tiffany flinched away from him as she tried to wiggle out of his grip. Roman clinched his jaw and looked between Harvey and Tiffany. He sighed and brushed his hand threw his hair. He cleared his throat and walked over to Harvey. He held his hand out in front of him, "Fine. It's a deal."

Tiffany's mouth dropped open, "What." Harvey slowly released her from his grip. He smirked and shook Romans hand, "Deal." He turned and looked at Tiffany, "I'll be by later this week to pick you up sweetheart." Tiffany crossed her arms and avoid all eye contact with him.

Harvey placed the behind him in his belt, under his blazer. He clapped his hands together and smiled, "Always a pleasure to do business with you Rome. I will tell this new guy in town that it's a no deal." Roman smiled and escorted Harvey to the door.

Tiffany stood frozen.

She was in complete shock from the events that just took place. Once Roman closed the door he walked over to the bar and started to make himself a drink. He looked up at Tiffany, "Would you like one?" She glared over at him, "No Roman I don't want a fucking drink. I want you to tell me what the fuck just happened." He shrugged and looked down as he poured, "A business deal."

Tiffany continued to stare at him, "A business deal?! Is that all you have to say to me?!" She stormed over to him, "You just fucking SOLD me and you're going to pretend like everything is fine?" Roman brought the cup to his lips and took a sip.

He looked over at Tiffany and started to walk around her. As he walked about the bar he quickly threw the drink back and placed the empty glass on the counter next to him. Tiffany quickly turned and followed closely behind him.

She reached her arm out and grabbed his shoulder, turning him around. "I'm talking to you! Would you please just sit here and have a fucking conversation with me for once?! What happened to you saying you'd never sell me huh?! And what the fuck was Harvey talking about 'the show you put on?!' I just want some answers Roman!" Roman raised an eyebrow at her. He looked at her hand and then back to her.

"I suggest you remove your hand from me immediately." Tiffany's anger started to boil more. Without hesitation she shoved Roman in the chest as hard as she could. Roman stumbled backwards and didn't have time to think before Tiffany's arms started swinging at him.

She couldn't do much damage but she was doing what she could. Suddenly she felt tears start to stream down her face. It was like all her anger that she's been holding in, was coming out all at once.

Tiffany continued hitting Roman as she cried out, "Fuck you Roman!! Fuck you! Fuck you!!" Roman let her hit on him for a few minutes. He could tell it seemed to be something she needed to let out.

After some time, Roman reached up and roughly grabbed her arms. He pulled her close to his body and looked down at her, "I. Saved. Your. Life." Tiffany stood quiet as the two stared at each other. All they could hear was their breathing.

Roman slowly dropped her arms, but stayed close to her body, "He was going to kill you doll. I didn't have a choice." He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and held her face in his hands. Tiffany couldn't believe what she saw.

Roman was crying.

"I can't stand the thought of seeing you with him. I promise that I will do whatever I can to keep you safe and away from him." Tiffany placed her hands on top of his. She nodded her head and looked into his eyes, "Thank you."

Roman bent down and gently connected his lips with hers. He slid his hands down to her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. Roman slowly pulled back and put his hand under her chin. He gently lifted it and looked at her.

"I'm so sorry Tiffany."


	26. Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy smut :)

Tiffany gasped under her breath. She had never heard Roman say her actual name before. Did he actually have real feelings for her?

No.

He's a monster Tiffany. Don't let a little emotion fool you. He's killed people, and he ripped you away from your life.

Tiffany shook her head and ignored the thoughts. Right now all she could think about was how perfect he was being to her. Tiffany slowly lifted her head to his and connected their lips. Roman wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, closing the gap between them.

This kiss wasn't like all the other's they have shared. This was was loving, and passionate. So much so that Tiffany almost wanted to break away and ask him what was up, but she didn't want to ruin the moment. Roman gently picked her up, and she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist.

The two stayed connect at the mouth as Roman slowly walked down the hallway and into his bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed, and crawled on top of her. He stared down at her, listening to their breathing.

Neither of them said a word.

Roman gently tucked her hair behind her ear and started to kiss down her jaw and onto her neck. Tiffany moaned softly as she let her head fall back. Roman carefully ran a hand up the side of her body, slightly pushing her skirt up along the way. He squeezed her thigh and smiled against her skin when she moaned.

Tiffany carefully sat up and pulled off her shirt. Roman smirked at her and quickly followed suit. Tiffany grabbed him and gently pulled him in. She kissed him a little more rough this time and he slowed her down. She was in shock with how gentle he was being.

Was he trying to be romantic?

He laid her back down and slowly kissed down her chest and to her stomach. He looked up at her and whispered against her skin, "You are so beautiful." She felt herself blush as she smiled softly.

He continued to kiss down her body. He stopped at the hem of her skirt. He gently brought his hands to the line and hooked his fingers in it. She lifted her hips up and made it easier for him to slide the skirt off her hips.

He raised an eyebrow and looked up at her, "No panties?" She bit her lip and shrugged, "I was planning on having a very different evening." Roman chuckled softly and started to kiss up her thigh.

Tiffany sat up on her elbows and watched him. Her breathing picking up as his breath hit her core. He didn't hesitate to put his mouth on her clit. Tiffany moaned and fell back on the bed.

He slowly licked her clit in circles. Her soft moans curving his face into a smile. He wrapped his arms around her hips to hold her down and massage them. He felt her relax into the bed as he picked up the speed.

His tongue flicked faster and her moans grew louder. She reached down and pulled gently on his hair, "Fuck Roman." He moaned against her, the vibrations causing her to whimper.

He felt her legs shaking beneath him. He didn't stop and added more pressure. Her back arched as she felt herself close to finishing. Her whimpers turned into small screams as she pulled on his hair. She cried out his name through her orgasm.

She fell onto the bed as Roman placed kisses around her thighs and up her stomach. She could feel the smirk on his face. She giggled, "Fuck Romy. That was-" He cut her off, "Amazing? I know." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

He continued planting kisses on her body as he took his hand and started rubbing small circles on her clit once again. He felt her twitch her him. She moaned and panted out, "R-Rome. It's still a l-little sensitive." He brought his lips to hers, "I know."

She moaned as her slowly slid two fingers inside her and connected their lips. She brought her hands up and gripped onto his back as he curled his fingers inside her.

Her breath picking back up as he started to thrust in and out of her. He planted kisses up and down her neck. He eventually came up and whispered in her ear, "You really are so gorgeous doll." She moaned and leaned her head closer to his.

His breath against her ear sent shivers down her spine. She bit her lip as he continued, "You're so good for me. You deserve to be taken care of. Let me pleasure you." She moaned and nodded her head quickly.

He brought his thumb to her clit and moved it in the same pace as his fingers. Tiffany moaned out different curses as Roman picked up the pace. Already so close to her second climax.

He once again pushed his lips to her ear, "Come on baby. Let it go." She threw her head back and gripped onto his bicep as her came once again. She dropped back down onto the mattress and tried to catch her breath. Roman chuckled softly and kissed her gently.

She smiled and looked up at him. He started to unbutton his pants, "I'm still not done with you yet doll. Don't get too comfy." She giggled and bit her lip as she watched him undressed.

She studied his body, making sure to take in every feature. He smirked at her and placed himself inbetween her legs. He lined himself up with her entrance.

He leaned down to kiss her and slid himself in as he did. They moaned into each other's mouth. He slid his hand up her thigh as she wrapped it around his waist. Roman pushed himself deeper into her as he kissed down her neck.

Tiffany moaned as he slowly slid in and out of her. She wrapped her hand in his hair and pulled it hard. Roman groaned as she whispered in his ear, "I need you to pick up the pace Romy." He chuckled and looked at her, "You know the rules doll."

Tiffany groaned and Roman laced his fingers in hers. He lifted both her hands above her head and started to thrust just a bit faster. Tiffany moaned as she looked up at him. The two stared each other in the eyes for a few moments before reconnecting their lips.

Roman released her hands and she wrapped them around his body. She knew he would never admit it, but she could feel the passion coming from him. He wanted it to be a romantic moment for her, and it absolutely was.

Tiffany could feel herself getting close, she assumed Roman could too. He pushed himself deeper inside her and went a little faster. She arched her back up against him. Roman wrapped his arms around her back and flipped both of them so they were sitting up.

Tiffany bounced on his lap as he wrapped his fingers in her hair. He pulled gently as he nestled his face into her neck. She dug her nails into his back, and together they released.

Their moans were in sync and as Tiffany scratched her nails down his back, breaking the skin in the process. Roman squeezed her body tightly against him and bit down on her shoulder.

The two breathed heavy as they came down from their high. Roman lifted his head and looked her in the eyes. She smiled softly and gently kissed him. He smiled against her lips, "That was-" Tiffany raised an eyebrow, "Amazing? I know."

Roman and her laughed before she slowly crawled off him. Roman stepped down off the bed and threw Tiffany a shirt. She looked at it and then back to him. She scooted her way off the bed and walked over to him.

Roman raised an eyebrow at her, "What are you doing?" She smiled and planted a kiss on his lips, "I think I'm going to shower before bed. Feel free to join if you'd like." 

She kissed him one more time before disappearing into the bathroom.


	27. Lacey Towers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman takes Tiffany to a safe place... oh and smut.

The room had filled with steam as Tiffany soaked under the warm water. She had just finished rinsing her hair when she felt Roman's arms wrap around her.

She smiled softly and leaned against him. He kissed up her neck and up her jaw. She sighed softly, "Romy." He continued to kiss her, "Hm?" She looked at the floor and placed her hands on top of his on her stomach. "What are we going to do?"

Roman wrinkled his eyebrows together and turned her to face him. She had tears forming in her eyes. He reached up a wiped a tear that was falling down her cheek, "About what doll?" She bit her lip as she looked up at him, "About Harvey."

Roman sighed and pulled her closely to his body, "Don't worry. I have a plan." She nodded her head quickly and laid her head against his chest. "What is the plan?" He stepped back and placed his finger under her chin. He kissed her lips, "I have a safe house. Nobody knows about it. We'll go stay there. Away from Harvey, Victor, and whoever else. It'll just be us."

Tiffany nodded her head, "Okay... yeah." The two stepped under the water and tried to relax together.

__________________________________

Roman threw the bags into the trunk of his car. Tiffany got situated into the passenger seat. Her leg was shaking and she was biting her thumb nail. She looked out the window and jumped slightly when Roman opened the door.

She looked over at him as he turned on the car and placed his hand on her thigh. He rubbed her leg softly, "It's going to be okay. I promise you." She smiled softly and nodded, "So where is it we're going exactly?" Roman switched his focus to the road as they started driving, "Coventry. To Lacey Towers." Tiffany nodded as she looked out the window.

She had so many questions, but was afraid to ask. She hated that they had to run away. She was actually enjoying her time with Roman for a change. And now they had to go and hide it all away.

At least this would give them a chance to be alone together, right?

After what seemed like forever, the two eventually pulled up to the apartment complex. Tiffany glanced up at the building and waited for Roman to help her out of the car. She took a deep breath before grabbing his hand and following him inside.

They made their way into the elevator and she watched as he pushed the top floor button. "What if we need to run away? That's a lot of stairs to go down." Roman looked at her and chuckled, "I promise we'll be okay doll."

She smiled and the two walked out the elevator and down the hallway to the end door. Roman fumbled with his keys before finally unlocking it and pushing the door open. Tiffany stepped inside and examined the apartment.

It was huge. She shook her head and smiled softly, "You are insane." Roman came out of the bedroom from setting their bags down and raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? Why is that?" He wrapped his arms around her waist as he smiled down at her. She leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips, "I just can't believe you have a safe house. And that it's this nice!"

Roman laughed, "You've been around me this long and still are surprised by these things?" Tiffany shrugged as she pushed her way out of his arms to walk around. "Yes. You always surprise me with the things you do." She looked at the long dining table that was next to the living room. Seemed almost unnecessary to have that big of a table for one person.

She looked up and pointed to the chandelier hanging above the couch. It looked like pure diamond. "That is absolutely stunning." Roman smirked as he walked over to her, "I've seen things that are far more beautiful than that." Tiffany raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh yeah? Name one!" He placed his hands in his pocket as her faced her, "You."

She felt herself blush as she playfully pushed him and giggled, "Yeah right." She continued to take a look around as her thoughts consumed her.

Why was Roman being so sweet suddenly?

Was Harvey threating her really the thing that made him realize she was human? The past 12 hours with Roman had been the best all year. She stopped walking and looked over at him. He had been staring at her. She tilted her head slightly as she carefully moved towards him. "What game are you playing Roman?" He raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Um, I'm not sure I follow doll. What do you mean?"

She motioned around her, "This. Keeping me in a safe house, treating me so kindly, saying sweet things to me. What is it all for?" The two were now face to face. Roman brought his hand up and caressed her cheek, "I just want to keep you safe. Am I not allowed to do that?" Her breathing had slowed as she stared up at him, "Y-you just seem like you..." She took a long pause. Roman brought his head down and his lips were grazing hers. "Seems like I what doll?"

She looked into his eyes, "Like you care." He smiled softly as he pushed his lips against hers. She closed the gap inbetween their bodies. She wrapped her arms around his neck and softly moaned.

Was that a yes?

Roman reached under her and picked her up. She immediately wrapped her legs around him in response and he walked them over to the table. He sat her down on the edge and ran his fingers through her hair. She giggled against his lips. He pulled back and frowned at her, "What?" She smiled at him, "There's so many other comfy places to do this and you just had to pick the table."

Roman smirked and connected their lips once again. Tiffany reached up and started to unbutton his shirt as he kissed down her neck. He quickly threw it off and in one movement, pulled her dress over her head. She leaned forward and kissed down his chest and stopped above his pant line.

She looked up at him and smirked as she very slowly unbuckled his belt. He groaned and grabbed a fist of her hair and pulled it back, "Hurry up doll. We don't have all day." He threw her head back and she quickly pulled his belt from his pants. She unbuttoned them stared at the bulge behind his underwear.

She licked her lips and quickly pulled them off. She looked up at Roman who brought his hand and wrapped it in her hair once again. She took his dick in her hand and slowly slid it into her mouth. She smiled when she heard a moan come from Roman.

She used her tongue to circle the tip and moved her head back and forth. She gagged as Roman pushed himself further into her throat. He looked down and watched her, "Fuck doll. Where did you learn that. You're the best I've ever had." Tiffany moaned and looked up at him. She moved her head faster and used her hand to rub more of his shaft. He moaned and whispered, "Fucking hell."

He pushed her off of him and back onto the table. He kneeled down and pulled down her thong. He kissed up her thighs, leaving small marks on the way up. Without hesitation he licked up her slit and pushed a finger inside her. Tiffany's back arched as she moaned.

Roman wasn't teasing her as usually, he seemed eager to just get it done. She laced her fingers in his hair as he entered another finger in her and curved them. She moaned his name causing him to moan against her. He pulled out his fingers and kissed up her body as he stood up.

He roughly pulled her hips closer to the edge and lined himself up with her entrance. He slowly slid inside her and held a hand down on her hip to keep her in place. Her head fell back as she closed her eyes and moaned. Roman kept his movements slow as his hands roamed her body.

Tiffany sat herself up and wrapped her legs around him as he kept the movement going. She slammed her lips against his and bit down on his lower lip. She looked him in the eye, "I want you to fuck me Romy." She saw his eyes light up as he planted another kiss on her lips.

"You've got it doll." He pulled himself out of her and had her slide off the table. He grabbed her hips and roughly turned her around. He slammed her face down against the table. She stood on her tip toes as he aligned himself and rammed into her once again.

She moaned loudly and he wrapped his hand in her hair, pulling her head back as he slammed harder into her.

There's the Roman she knew.

He reached around rubbed her clit as he pulled harder on her hair. She moaned loudly, "Just like that Romy. Just like that." He groaned and kept the same pace as she wiggled under him and finally got her release. He threw her head and watched as she fell onto the table. He grabbed onto her waist and held her in place.

He dug his fingers into the side of her and finished inside her. The two moaned in unison and after a few moments, Roman pulled out of her and turned her around. She smiled up at him and kissed him. He cupped her face in his hands and smiled at her.

He stepped back and started getting dressed. He tossed her clothes at her. She raised an eyebrow at him as she got dressed, "Why are you in such a hurry?" Once he got his pants on he looked at her, "I have a couple more things to grab from the bar. Why don't you go to the store on the corner and buy us some dinner to cook?" Tiffany smiled and nodded.

She watched as he buttoned his shirt back up, "I'm going to hop in the shower then I'll go." He smiled and nodded, "Sounds great doll." He leaned down and kissed up her neck. He stopped and whispered in her ear, "When I get back, maybe we can check out all those comfy places you were talking about."

Tiffany bit her lip and smiled. She nodded her head and kissed him one more time, "Hurry back."

She watched as he turned and headed towards the door. She smiled to herself and went to shower.


	28. The Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's world comes crashing down.

Tiffany gripped the grocery bags tightly as she walked down the street. The whole way to the store she felt as if she was being followed so she was slightly on edge. She watched her surroundings carefully and stopped when she saw two men standing in an ally.

She quickly hid behind a wall and tried to stay quiet as they walked passed. She listened carefully to their conversation, "So why do you think the Joker wants this chick?" She tried to slow her breathing down and the other one responded, "Probably to piss off Black Mask. Everyone knows he's pretty much in love with her." She peaked around the corner and waited until they were far enough away.

The Joker.

That was a new name she'd never heard before. Were they talking about her? They had to have been. She quickly made her way back to the apartment building and made her way inside. Once she got into the elevator she let out a breath of relief. She pushed the button and waited for the elevator to move.

Once she was safely inside the apartment she sat the bags down in the kitchen and pulled out her phone. She clicked Roman's name and sent him a text.

"Please hurry. I'm a little scared."

She set her phone on the counter and chewed her thumbnail while she waited for a response. When she heard her phone vibrate she quickly picked it up.

"On my way."

She sighed and thought for a moment. She wanted to see if Roman had ever heard of this person.

"Who is the Joker?"

It didn't take long for Roman to respond.

"No one that matters."

She nodded her head and sat down her phone on the counter. Just as she was about to start putting up groceries, someone had grabbed the back of her head and slammed it into the counter, knocking her unconscious.

Roman called Tiffany on his way out of the bar. How did she even find out who the Joker was? He hadn't mentioned anything to her. He didn't want her to worry. He knew that the Joker was this new villain in town and he knew that he was the one coming after them.

That's who Harvey was trying to work for. That's who Victor went to. He groaned as the ring on the phone stopped and went to voicemail. He hung up and tried to call her again as he got into the car. After the second time getting sent to voicemail, he knew something was wrong.

Roman turned the car in and quickly sped throw Gotham. He called his body double.

Giovanni Luchese.

Strictly used to fool people into believing he's Roman. Roman was always paranoid that everyone was after him. That's the only reason he hired Giovanni. As the phone rang, Roman anxiously tapped his fingers on the wheel. "Hello." Roman picked up the speed of the car, "Meet me at Lacey Towers. Now." Without another word he hung up.

He pulled up to the building and met Giovanni in the back. The two quickly worked out a plan and Roman warned Giovanni that he wasn't sure exactly what this Joker was capable of. He just knew that he had to get Tiffany out.

The plan was for Roman to sneak in through the air vents while Giovanni went straight through the front door. Being used as an easy distraction for Roman to attack. The two men went over the plan one more time and nodded at each other before going on their way.

Roman made his way up to the vent system. He crawled in and eventually made his way to the apartment. He slowed down and was careful to not make any noise. He looked all around the room for any sign of Tiffany but, couldn't see her. However, he did see the Joker sitting at the dining room table with his feet up.

Suddenly, the front door burst open and Roman watched as Giovanni made his way towards the Joker. Giovanni tilted his head, "Who the fuck do you think you are?" The Joker laughed, "I'm the new owner of Gotham City! I just wanted to make sure we were all on the same page here!"

Giovanni carefully reached into his coat pocket, "You need to leave." The Joker laughed once again and quickly pulled out a gun and pointed it at Giovanni. "Well I would, but you aren't the right guy I'm looking for." Then, he pulled the trigger without a second guess.

In order to catch him off his guard, Roman decided he needed to make his move now. He kicked out the bottom of the vent and fell down onto the Joker. He tried to grab the gun from his hand. The Joker quickly flipped them over and was suddenly on top of Roman.

He brought the gun back and repeatedly hit Roman over the head with it. The Joker laughed and stood up. He grabbed Roman by the collar and dragged him into the living area. Roman groaned in pain and tried to stand.

The Joker kicked him back down and walked over to the kitchen counter. He grabbed a makeshift Molotov and walked back over to Roman. He grabbed Roman's face and positioned it to look at the chandelier above them.

The Joker laughed, "I figured this place could use an Angel in honor of Christmas! But I decided to make my own." Hanging from the chandelier, tied up by her wrists in a bright white dress, was Tiffany. She had dried blood on the side of her head.

Roman quickly struggled to get up but the Joker held him down. He lit the Molotov and threw it into the living room, "Have to clean up loose ends." He laughed loudly and was suddenly knocked down by Roman.

Roman struggled but eventually grabbed the gun out of the Jokers grasp. The Joker didn't give up though. He continued to fight Roman, avoiding the gun as much as possible.

Tiffany's eyes slowly opened as she felt a pounding in her head. She smelt smoke so she took a moment to look around. She realized she was tied up on the chandelier. She looked down and saw a fire starting beneath her and saw Roman fighting with... a clown?

It took her a moment but then, she saw the gun. She quickly tried to pull on the ties to drop down. She felt tears run down her cheeks as she felt helpless. She looked over and cried out, "Roman! Roman!" The two men stopped and looked over at her.

The Joker looked back at Roman and laughed. He took Roman's hand that had the gun in it and pointed it up at Tiffany. Roman struggled against him, but it was too late. He pulled the trigger for him.

The world seemed to stop as Roman watched the bullet fly up and hit Tiffany in the chest. He watched her face as tears fell down and she looked at him with fear in her eyes. Roman threw the gun and screamed, "NO! NO NO NO!"

Tiffany struggled to breathe as she heard the laughter of the Joker. She looked at Roman as his eyes filled with tears. She tried her best to speak out, "R-Romy... I-I... love.. y-you." He watched as she tried to take one more deep breath.

She was dead.

It was his fault. He had killed her. He was suddenly being pulled back once again by his collar. He realized the fire had started to grow quickly. He turned and looked at the Joker. He had no words to say. The hatred filled his body as the two ran out of the apartment.

Roman tried to run after him, but he was gone by the time the two made it out of the building.

Gone.

She was gone.

Roman made his way back to his car. He got inside and sat still in silence. The tears fell down his cheeks as her words replayed in his head.

He pulled out his wallet and looked at the picture he kept of her.

"I love you too doll. I'm so sorry."


	29. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman plans revenge.

Ten years had passed since the incident.

The Joker now had almost complete control of Gotham. Roman continued business at the Black Mask club and Victor had returned to Roman's side.

Once the Joker took over, Victor wasn't getting the attention he wanted anymore. He helped Joker find Roman's safe house and after that, he was no use. Victor begged Roman to let him come back and the two had been inseparable since.

Now the two sat in a booth, discussing the Jokers so called "girlfriend" Harley Quinn. Roman wanted to know everything about her. He knew he couldn't kill the Joker, but he could kill her.

Tit for tat.

Victor spun his glass around on the table, "I don't know boss. I don't think she's going to be easy to get to. You know how he is. If anything happens to her, even just a scratch, he'll kill ya." Roman's eyes roamed through all the people in the club. He nodded his head and took a sip from his drink.

"I know. But, that bitch is constantly in my way. Not to mention when she comes to the bar she fucking drinks anything and everything. I want her gone Zsasz." Victor smirked and leaned forward, "So what's the plan?"

_________________________________

A few weeks had passed and Roman stood anxiously in the shower. He let the hot water fall down his body as he replayed the plan in his head. Every time he saw the Joker he wanted nothing more than to beat him to a pulp. To strangle him with his bare hands.

Roman took a deep breath and turned off the water. He dried himself off and stared into the mirror. When Tiffany died Roman went through a really rough patch.

He got more hooked on drugs than he already was and almost drank himself to death every night. For a long time nobody really knew what happened. Everyone was also too scared to ask.

Of course it didn't take long for all of Gotham to find out though.

Once Batman discovered the scene along with GCPD, it was basically all over the news.

Roman locked himself in the apartment for about a month before rejoining the world again. That's how everyone knew, that maybe he did have a soul. She was his soft spot. And now that she was gone, so was any good left in him.

Roman fixed his hair and made his way into the closet. He picked out one of his white pinstripe suits and quickly changed into it. He checked himself in the mirror one more time and smirked at himself.

He made his way into the living room and met Victor who was holding a drink out for him. Roman smiled and took it, "Ready to go boss?" Roman took a drink and nodded, "More than ready Zsasz. Let's go." The men made their way out the door and downstairs.

Once they arrived in the bar, Roman went straight to bar owner and started greeting everyone. He made sure everyone had drinks and was taken care of.

After about an hour Victor approached Roman, "They're here boss." Roman looked up and saw Joker with Harley, walking over to a booth. Roman cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Kay. Let's do this." The men walked over to the booth and Roman put a wide smile on his face as he slid in across from them. "My favorite couple in Gotham! Good to see you!" Joker smiled and placed his arm around Harley's waist.

"Let's not waist any time Roman. You called this meeting for, what exactly?" Roman cleared his throat and leaned back in the seat, "Well as the two most powerful men in Gotham, I think we should work together." The Joker stared at Roman for a moment and laughed.

Harley twirled her gum around her finger and laughed along with him. She looked at Roman, "Now why would puddin want to work with you?" Roman shrugged, "Think about all the money. The power. Everything you've ever wanted. We just bring our teams together." The Joker nodded slowly, "So what do you have for me tonight?"

Roman smiled and motioned to Victor, "Zsasz. Take our guest here and give him what he wants." Roman looked at Harley and back to Joker, "I'll show your lovely companion around while we wait." The Joker smiled as they all headed up the stairs.

Harley and Roman watched as Victor and Joker disappeared into the hall. Roman walked over to the bar and started to pour himself a drink. He glanced over his shoulder as Harley sat on a bar stool.

He reached in his pocket and carefully pulled out a small baggie of powder. "Would you like a drink?" Harley giggled, "I'd love one!" Roman smirked and poured the powder in her glass before mixing her drink.

He placed it in front of her and he made his way around to take a seat next to her, "So how did you two meet?" Harley smiled widely, "I was actually his psychiatrist at Arkham and I helped him escape!" Roman chuckled and nodded his head, "Where were you when I was there?" Harley laughed and jumped off the chair to look around.

Roman stared at her glass on the table and back to her. She turned to look at him, "Quite the place you got here Romy! Pretty neat stuff!" Roman stopped in his tracks and stared at her.

"What did you say?" She raised an eyebrow and pointed to his decor, "I said you have some pretty neat stuff!" He slowly placed his glass down and walked towards her, "No no. What did you call me?" She smiled and giggled, "Oh! Romy? What you never heard that before or somethin?"

Roman grabbed her by the throat and backed her into the wall. He squeezed her neck tightly, "Don't ever call me that again bitch. I'm so sick of you. Of both of you really. I can't wait for the day that I get to kill you. Oh wait, that would be today." He brought his arm back and punched her across the face.

He grabbed her by the collar and dragged her over to the bar where her drink was. He held her up by her neck and brought the glass to her mouth. "Drink it." She quickly shook her head and tried to push him off. "DRINK IT BITCH." He shoved her to the ground and straddled her.

He shoved the glass against her lips and squeezed her cheeks to get an opening in her mouth. Just as he was about to pour it in, he heard the door slam.

"HARLEY. Let's go." The Joker stormed into the living room and stared at Roman and Harley's bloody cheek. He clapped his hands and circled around them, "I knew something was up. Now you're caught in the act. What are you doing to do Roman? Going to finish what you started?" Roman angrily stared at him. He slowly stood up and walked over to the sink.

He poured the drink out and stared down. The Joker laughed as Harley stood up and pulled on his arm, "C'mon p-puddin." The Joker shoved her off and walked over to Roman. "Better luck next time Romy."

Roman threw the empty glass against a wall and screamed, "Get. Out." The Joker kept laughing as Harley dragged him out of the apartment.

Victor slowly emerged from the hallway, "I'm sorry boss. He was just really paranoid and kept asking questions that I-" Roman threw up a hand. "Get out Zsasz." Victor raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Roman picked up another glass and threw it at Victor, "Get the fuck out!" Without another word Victor quickly left. Roman grabbed his drink off the counter and walked over to the couch.

He finished off the rest of his drink and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his wallet. He opened it, and pulled a photo from one of the pockets.

He slowly unfolded it and stared down at it.

Tiffany's eyes were so mesmerizing. The day he took this picture they were sitting on the couch, and the sun was hitting her face just right.  
______________________________________________________

"Ew Romy get that thing out of my face! I look gross!" She giggled as Roman took different pictures of her. "No doll, I gotta keep these photos for later." Roman winked at her and she rolled her eyes. She finally snatched it out of his hand and looked at it, "Why do you even have a polaroid camera? What is this? The 80's?" Roman chuckled and leaned closer to her, "I like the memory of pictures." She smiled and kissed his lips, "They do last forever."

_____________________________________________________

Roman felt a tear fall down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and looked at the picture again.

"Next time doll. I promise you."


End file.
